Where Have You Been
by ILaughToHideThePain2
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a normal teenage boy and his best friend Toshiro Hitsugaya finally gain something interesting in their lives a three new students come to their school. Mpreg later!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I love High School fics, and they are kind of scarce for some reason. So, I will try to spice FanFiction up if I can. This is the GrimmIchi I wanted to write, but that's is where Tourniquet came from. This is a REAL High School Fic. To tell the truth, I'm not sure whether to make this an Ichigo x Toshiro or Grimmjow x Ichigo. On with the chapter I guess. Wait, one more thing! In every story, I am in it by the name of Ryen Von DarkRose. I'm telling you this now so you won't be confused. **

**Chapter 1- The New Kids**

It is a Monday, and the first day of school for students. The moon had just left from the sky, and the sun came to take its shift in the eternal cycle of daylight and moonlight. There was a slight summer breeze in the air, tickling the green trees and making them shake. From this little town of Karakura, there was a boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, who had a very unique head of orange hair. Of course, people harm whatever they think is different, so Ichigo had his share of fights throughout his seventeen years. He goes to Karakura High, along with his only friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. They have stuck together through the thick and thin since they met in second grade, because of their similarities. Now enough of the history, let us get on with the story.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Ichigo's arm stretched from the bright orange covers to silence that damned machine. After a few seconds of feeling around, Ichigo just gave up and opened his eyes. If the clock was going off, which meant it was 5:30 in the morning. He woke up so early because he and Toshiro go for a walk before school from 6:00 to 7:00. Ichigo didn't mind though, Toshiro was nice company. With a groan, Ichigo got up and stretched, his bones cracking in response. He immediately hopped in the shower because Toshiro could be a little strict sometimes. After he got out, he rushed on an orange shirt, black gym shorts, some black socks and some orange and white Jordans. He got his cellphone that Toshiro had insisted on buying him because he's 'anti' with the world. Now it's 5:50, Toshiro should be coming around six, so Ichigo thought it would be a good idea to whip him up some cereal.

The orange haired teen made his way into the small kitchen and looked around, making sure it's all right looking for visitors. The kitchen was very 'at home looking', as Ichigo put it. The metallic sink was to the right as soon as you walk in, and the white oven right to the side of it. On the left, there was the black refrigerator collaged with pictures of him and Toshiro at many places having fun. And lastly, the wooden cabinet with five drawers lined up side by side, with various spices and a black microwave sitting atop it. Ichigo reached in the cabinet and pulled out a purple plastic bowl, then grabbed some Apple Jacks from the counter and poured them in the bowl. Then, he proceeded to open the fridge to get the milk, but he realized there wasn't anything in the fridge.

"Damn it, I forgot to restock." He cursed aloud. Just then, the doorbell rang. 'Must be Toshiro' Ichigo thought. He made his way to the door, smiling at the thought of his best friend. He opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of snow white hair spiking everywhere. That was how they met, they noticed each other's hair color and both were being picked on about it, so they stuck together from there on. Toshiro decided to where a white shirt that said "I May Be Short, But I Can Still Kick Your Ass!" with some tight fitting black jeans and some white Jordans. He had a smile on his face.

"Morning, Ichigo." Toshiro greeted.

"Mornin' Toshiro. Come on in, I just gotta restock on the food-"

"Honestly Ichigo, why don't you just ask me to do stuff for you? Being rich doesn't change anything for us." Toshiro said with a sigh. Ichigo didn't like asking people for help, it makes him feel like he isn't capable of doing things himself.

"You already bought me my house Shiro, the least I can do is buy the food for it." Ichigo said.

"Stop being so stubborn, Ichigo. I'll have one of my drivers to bring the stuff to your house. Are you ready to start the walk now?" Toshiro said in finality. Ichigo knew not to argue with the midget, or his short temper will spiral out of control.

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Ichigo said, admitting defeat. They walked out of the house, Ichigo locking the door behind them. They started the walk, and their conversation.

"So Ichigo, you ready for the eleventh grade?" Toshiro asked, smiling at the thought of just one more year in high school, then on for college.

"Of course I am. I just hope there's no drama this year. We had enough of that with Rukia and Renji ever since we came!" Ichigo replied. They laughed together at that memory, even if the memory was no laughing matter. Renji and Rukia almost killed them because they found out that Toshiro and Ichigo were gay. They went as far as bringing a gun to school to kill them.

"Yeah, good times." Toshiro said, chuckling. "But I was thinking about joining a club for once, since we'll be gone in another year."

"Oh really? What club?" Ichigo said in curiosity, looking at Toshiro as they enjoyed their walk. A small blush crept upon Toshiro's face.

"I don't wanna say." Toshiro said, embarrassed. Ichigo frowned. Toshiro could be so childish for a prodigy.

"Come on, Shiro." Ichigo prodded.

"Fine. Iwannajointhepoetryclub." Toshiro said quickly. Ichigo didn't understand.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro sighed.

"I think I wanna join the poetry club." Toshiro admitted. Ichigo didn't know why he was embarrassed to say that, because he was thinking the same thing.

"I was thinking about joining too, Shiro. I need something creative to do besides sleeping." Ichigo joked. The white haired boy laughed.

"Yeah, I know exactly how that feels. Being without parents can be lonely sometimes, ya know?" Toshiro said, thinking about his parents. They were in a car crash with an eighteen wheeler, and Ichigo's parents and two sisters were killed in that same accident when the eighteen wheeler lost control and the back of it rammed into his parents' car. The mood changed from happy and carefree to gloomy, and Hitsugaya didn't like this.

"Hey, you remember last year, when the Karate Class teachers had gotten into a fight?" The teal eyed boy asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Ichigo laughed.

"That was hilarious! I remember that like it was yesterday! Ms. Shihon and Ms. Feng were fighting because Ms. Feng was stalking her!" Ichigo exclaimed, laughing the whole time. 'Mission accomplished' Toshiro thought. They continued to walk in comfortable silence until they came across a shopping plaza.

"No, Toshiro. I have enough-" Before Ichigo could finish, he was being dragged into a GameStop.

"Welcome to GameStop, how may I help you?" The employee behind the desk asked. His name tag said his name was Kira.

"We're just looking for right now, thank you." Toshiro answered. Kira nodded and went to go stock some games.

"What do you see we can play, Ichigo?" The rich prodigy asked. Ichigo loved games, so he beamed at this. He looked around the store, and after a minute, he saw some suitable games.

"How about Soul Calibur V and Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast?" Ichigo suggested, grabbing the games as he said it. Toshiro loved games too, but he was a bad game picker and that's where Ichigo came in.

"Perfect! Something else to whoop your ass in!" Toshiro bragged. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Please, that was Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Dream Tennis. You and Sonic's cheating special shot." Ichigo remarked. Hitsugaya smirked at this.

"It was just skill that's all." Hitsugaya said proudly.

"You guys ready?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered back and gave the blonde employee the games.

"That'll be $63.76." Kira said. Toshiro pulled out an unbelievably packed wallet full of hundreds and pulled one out and handed it to Kira, who was a surprised at the wallet as Ichigo always was.

"Not to be in your personal business, but how old are you, Kira?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm seventeen. I'm going Karakura High in a little bit, I'm just covering for my boyfriend. He's going to be a little late. Here's your change." The blonde explained. Toshiro nodded in confirmation to himself, he knew he had seen this dude from somewhere.

"Well, we go too, see you there." Ichigo said, grabbing the change and the games.

"See ya in a little bit." Kira said, giving a wave. They exited the GameStop and Toshiro stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Toshiro?" Ichigo said, worried.

"I MUST have that fuckin' jacket!" Toshiro yelled, and ran into the clothing store.

"That kid.." Ichigo sighed and followed him in. The name of the store was Citi Trends, and Ichigo had to admit, the clothes were actually impressive. Ichigo followed the family prodigy to what was getting him so excited.

"There it is, you like it?" Toshiro said, holding it up from the hanger. It was a black leather jacket with an ice dragon with red eyes on the collar, arms, and legs. On the back, there was a huge ice dragon with its wings stretched out, and under it was the name 'Hyorinmaru'. He also had a thing for ice dragons, like an obsession.

"Love it, it'll look good on you." Ichigo said honestly.

"Totally wearing this today. You see something you like in here?" Toshiro asked Ichigo.

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo said. They went to the cashier and paid for it, then left the plaza.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro took his iPhone4S out and just for the hell of it, asked it the question.

"Siri, what time is it?"

"It is 6:53am." The phone replied.

"We'll just drop this stuff off by your house if you don't mind."

"No problem Shiro." Ichigo replied.

"Siri, call Rangiku." Hitsugaya told the phone. It did as it was told.

"Hello?" A woman's voice sang through the phone. Teal eyes rolled at her.

"Head over to Ichigo's house so you can drop us off at school." Toshiro ordered.

"No 'hello' or anything today, huh? Meanie. I'll be over in a few." She hung up the phone.

"School time is almost here, Ichi. As always, we will have every class together." Toshiro said smirking.

"As always." Ichigo agreed as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. After a while, they made it back to Ichigo's house. Toshiro placed the things on the couch and sat down next to them. He put the newly bought jacket on like he said he was going to do. He was looking around while Ichigo said he had to go find something. An idea popped up in his head.

"Hey Ichigo!" Toshiro called out.

"Yeah?" He answered, coming back from his room.

"How about you come live with me?" Toshiro asked, all hopes high. Since his parents left him the three mansions and all of the money, it gets pretty lonely with nothing but butlers around everywhere. Ichigo beamed.

"Really?" Ichigo said, to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Shiro smiled, he wasn't expecting him to agree to it.

"Of course." The snow haired boy answered. Before he knew it, he was enclosed in a hug from Ichigo. He stiffened at first, because he really isn't used to hugs since has never gotten one. They actually feel good, they give you a sense of affection and warmness. Toshiro hugged him back.

"God, it gets so lonely here! Thank you so much!" Ichigo said, pulling away. Hitsugaya was beaming away, he had never been hugged before.

_Honk Honk!_

"Must be Rangiku." The septillionaire said. They left out of the door, and Ichigo's eyes widened at the beauty before him. There was an eye-blinding white Lamborghini with chrome wheels parked in front of them.

"Yep. Just bought it yesterday because I was bored. Rangiku, open the door." The suicide door opened and it turned out to be a three seater car filled with expensive leather. The seats reminded Ichigo of a couch. Toshiro slid in the expensive car, and motioned Ichigo to follow. After he got in, the door closed by itself.

"Hey there, cutie." Rangiku greeted Ichigo. She knew Ichigo for years, she just loves calling him 'cutie'.

"What's up Rangiku?" Ichigo greeted back. She turned towards Ichigo, effectively smothering Toshiro in her large breasts. She didn't even notice.

"Ya know, the usual. Working for Mr. Cranky all the time. Where did he go?" The orange haired woman replied, looking for the now blue faced Toshiro.

"H-help!" He managed to get out. She turned back forward, making the horn blow. The snow haired boy was gasping for air. After a few minutes, he recovered.

"Just take us to school, woman!" Toshiro snapped.

"Sheesh, fine. What do you want to listen to, then?" She asked while pulling off.

"Whatever you're in the mood for, Rangiku." He replied.

"Hell yeah!" She shouted in glee and put a disc in the radio.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Only the best party songs in the world!" She replied. The song started and Ichigo and Toshiro gave each other glances. They knew they loved this song.

**On the waist, through my hair**

**I think about it when you touch me there**

**Close my eyes, here you are**

**All alone, dancing in the dark**

Soon, all of them were dancing like they were in a club and the car was vibrating from the volume of the song. They pulled up on the school, attracting the thousands of students' attention.

"HAVE A NICE DAY!" Rangiku shouted over the music.

"THANKS!" They yelled at the same time and hopped out of the car. Rangiku sped off and all eyes were on Ichigo and Toshiro as they were laughing together. The school was very big, in fact the largest in Karakura. The school colors were purple and black, and even though it is the biggest and looks the best, the scores are the worst in the country. Only Toshiro and Ichigo is in the Honor's classes, that's how they share classes all the time. But somehow, the football team is the best in the country.

They entered the all too familiar purple doors, and headed towards the main office, where the receptionist, Mr. Kisuke Urahara resided for the day.

"My, my, look who we have here." Kisuke said, with his infamous green and white striped suit on.

"How you been doin Mr. Urahara?" Ichigo asked politely, holding his hand out. As soon as Kisuke took his hand, a jolt of electricity shocked the hell out of Ichigo, making him fall in the process.

"Well, I have started pranking all the students if you want to know." He said with a smile. Toshiro chuckled at these ridiculous things Mr. Urahara has been known for doing as Ichigo got back up, mumbling something under his breath.

"Let me see if I can find your schedules, boys." Kisuke announced, making his way over to the receptionist desk.

"... Aha! Here are those little rascals!" He exclaimed in victory as he pulled the two sheets from a folder and handed them to Ichigo and Toshiro. "They said some new students are gonna be joining you in the Honor's Class for once." Kisuke added. Their eyes widened.

"What?" They yelled at the same time. The jokester just nodded.

"You better get to class now, children." He warned. They did what they were told.

"This ought to be interesting." Toshiro commented as they made their way up the stairs.

"I wonder what they're like." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"We'll find out soon enough. Here it is, Honor's Math, Mr. Kurotsuchi." Toshiro concluded as they arrived to the purple door with a silver name plate that says "Mayuri Kurotsuchi" on it. Ichigo pushed the door open and they surveyed the room. Everything was so... white. It was like someone just drowned the room in white paint! There were a total of five desks in the whole room, so that meant there were three other new students coming in.

"The teacher isn't here." Toshiro said with an eyebrow raised.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" A large group of students yelled from down the hall. Toshiro and Ichigo weren't really into watching fights, so they ignored it, until they heard a very familiar voice, Renji Abari. They decided to help who him and his gang were picking on and ran down the halls. Once they reached the corner, they saw a huge circle of blood lusting students jumping and cheering on a fight. They pushed through the crowd, Ichigo having to carry the prodigy through the tall students. They reached the end of the crowd, and saw the commotion. Whoever Renji is trying to pick on were unknown students to the strawberry and midget, so they must be the new kids. Renji and his group of cronies were on the right side, and the groups of new kids were on the left. Ichigo and Toshiro studied the newcomers, there were two boys and one girl, who were tall like them. But they saw why Renji were picking on them, all of them were different, just like these two best friends.

First, on the right side there was a light brown skinned boy, wearing black skull earrings, a snake chain dangling from his neck, a black shirt with an angel with only one wing, some black jeans and black Air Force Ones, with black fingernail polish. But what stood out was his eyes... they were like a snakes'. They were all white, with a black slit centered in the middle. He had a very stoic and emotionless expression looking at Renji and his gang. Ichigo took his time looking at the next one, because his messy, yet styled, hair was an astonishing baby blue, and his eyes were a dark blue, like a pool of mystery and depth.. The said boy was only wearing a ripped sleeve shirt with a white panther snarling on it showing his tan and very well-toned arms, some jeans and sneakers, and not to mention some green make-up like marks by his eyes. The expression he was wearing was predator-like, even when he's smiling. Lastly, the female. She was the same complexion as the white eyed boy, but she has messy, but very fitting blonde hair and eyebrows, and cold, calculating green eyes. She dons some dark blue Jordans and black jeans, with a shark out lined in yellow on the legs. She had a black leather jacket on, not hiding her huge rack, and a dark blue stomach cut shirt with a shark on it. Her face was unfazed like the snake eyed boy. They were weird looking indeed, but Ichigo and Toshiro couldn't say a damn thing.

"So, you new dumbasses wanna come on MY school thinking you own the damn place, huh? Someone needs to put you in your fuckin' places!" Renji yelled out. His little cronies shouted some profanities in agreement. The blue haired boy stepped forward, hands in his pockets.

"Listen pineapple headed son of a bitch, you're in our way. So move. Now." The toned boy threatened. Everyone's eyes widened. No one has EVER thrash talked to Renji besides Ichigo and Toshiro, who were smiling in anticipation of just what these newcomers are capable of. Renji's eyes widened for a brief second, but quickly went to normal. He started cackling, and whatever Renji does, his little pack of mouse does, also. The boy with the blue hair's feral smile quickly turned into a heart stopping scowl. The other two with their arms crossed, were still emotionless and watching this. Toshiro and Ichigo were very amused with these new people.

"An oddball like YOU, trying to threat ME? Please, you're making me-" Renji stopped because his mouth was full of hard fist. The students 'Ooohed" and Ichigo and Toshiro laughed as hard as they could as Renji flew to the side of the hallway, dead into the lockers with a very loud crack.

"I don't like people looking down on me." The buff teen said icily.

"Let us go, Grimmjow. This kind of attention is unnecessary." The all black boy ordered in a very deep and cold voice. 'Grimmjow' spit on the red haired bully, who was unconscious, before leaving, the gang quickly disbanding as they made their way towards them.

"Like what ya saw?" The boy called Grimmjow asked Ichigo and Toshiro with a grin because they were laughing. They laughing died down and Ichigo met Grimmjow eyes, and instantly turned away. They were too deep for him to look, and Toshiro noticed this and decided to say something for the poor boy.

"Of course, Renji is a dumbass that finds anybody different and tries to punk them." said Toshiro, and the blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"So he is known for this?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, he has just been going around bullying people." Ichigo explained. The girl nodded and the 5-minute bell rung, gaining everyone's attention.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Kurotsuchi's class is would ya?" Grimmjow asked.

"What a coincidence. We all are on the same schedule. It's just down the hall, and we better get going before we are late." Ichigo informed, and they set off to the class.

"So what are your names?" Toshiro asked, trying to cut through the silence.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, this is Tia Harribel and Ryen Von DarkRose." Grimmjow introduced. " They may not look like it, but these two rich prodigies are brother and sister, but ol' Snake Eyes here got a name change." The electric blue eyed teen said, pointing at Ryen. "Now what's yours?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, who is also a rich prodigy." Ichigo answered.

"Great. Another smartass." Grimmjow said jokingly.

"Here we are." Toshiro announced, walking into the classroom, but screamed and ran back out.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro pointed, and an extremely weird looking man who was smiling greeted them.

"Well, I'm not that ugly, am I? Come in, come in. We have to get acquainted." The man said, sitting down at his desk. Since there were such a small number of chairs, they were all in one row, and the students sat down. It was first Ichigo, then Grimmjow, followed by Toshiro and Ryen, and finally Harribel. Ryen and Harribel had their legs crossed, Ichigo and Toshiro were looking Grimmjow up and down like a piece of meat, and Grimmjow was staring at the man, trying to figure out how the hell his face looks like that, and what's up with the 6 foot long sideways hat?

"Now, since this is the first day of school, we will not be doing anything. Actually, we won't be doing anything at all until October, because that old man of a principal forgot our lesson plans." Mayuri explained. Everyone was relieved from hearing that very good news. He continued, "So, let us get to know each other, we have an hour and a half, so let us play 20 questions." He suggested. It was all right for them to talk for an hour and a half, except for Ryen. He wasn't much of a talker.

"I'll go first. What happened to your face?" Grimmjow said rather rudely.

"He was born that way!" Someone yelled from out the door. Kurotsuchi sighed and went to the door.

"Kenpachi, if you say any other rude comment I will personally use you as one of my guinea pigs!" Mayuri yelled in the hall. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Toshiro were laughing, but stopped as the teacher slammed the door and sat back down.

"Smug son of a bitch," Mayuri cursed under his breath, and stood back up." You see, there was an experiment on toxic waste, and one of the canteens exploded, getting me loaded with it. And so, I ended up like this. Now," he said sitting back down, "It says here in your files that all of you live together on Mr. and Ms. DarkRose's many, many estates. Care to tell me how that happened?" The white skinned man asked. Ryen and Harribel glanced at each other before Ryen decided to speak.

"Is it all right Grimmjow?" Ryen asked Grimmjow, and Grimmjow nodded, so he continued, "As the world knows, our parents died and unfortunately left us all of their riches, when we were seven years old, we were attending Las Noches Elementary. That is when we met Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, who got dis owned from his parents and was still attending school on his own. We could not bear to see that, so we took him in as a brother." Ryen monotoned out. Ichigo and Toshiro were listening on this question. Mayuri nodded.

"All right then, since I have your age and birthdays, tell me all of your life goals, starting with Kurosaki." Mayuri ordered.

"M-me?" Ichigo asked even though he had heard him very clearly. He thought his goal was childish so he didn't want to share it.

"Come now, no answer is wrong." Kurotsuchi pushed. Since he was prodding, Ichigo had no choice.

"I want to be a video game designer." Ichigo said nervously.

"My, my, how interesting. They make quite a lot of money. Not everyone thinks of this. Good goal. Now Grimmjow." Mayuri commented. Grimmjow smirked.

"I wanna be a gay pornstar." Grimmjow said easily. Everyone's eyes widened except for the brother and sister, who were used to this.

"*cough* Next!" Mayuri said, face palming. Grimmjow laughed, Ichigo didn't know if he was playing or not, but he SO hoped he wasn't.

"I want to be an anime creator." Toshiro said proudly.

"Yes, I love anime, especially Naruto. You know how to draw, Toshiro?" Mayuri questioned. Toshiro nodded. "Can you give me a sample?"

"Of course." In an instant, there was a perfectly drawn Ichigo in shinigami robes and holding a huge sword.

"I am impressed. I am keeping this." Mayuri said, snatching the paper away from Toshiro. "Mr. DarkRose?"

"We would like to be assassins." He said simply, and everyone's eyes widened except for Tia, she was the only one who knew what her brother wanted to be, because she wanted to be one also.

"Are you positive you want to be one?" Mayuri asked, unsure of Ryen's answer.

"We are positive. To add proof, currently, you have eaten four pieces of bacon, three eggs, one piece of toast. Your car is a Ford F150 and is experiencing an oil leak, you have thirty dollars and twelve cents in your left pocket, car keys on the right. Your middle name is Mary. Need I go on?" Mayuri's jaw hit the desk, along with the rest of the boys. After talking about a variety of subjects, most involving Naruto and dissecting people, it was time to go.

"All right, my students, it's time to take your leave. Your next class is Honor's Life Science, with Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki. Let me warn you children, he has a stick up his ass 24/7, so bear with him. You'll know where his class is, the man is obsessed with those damn cherry blossom trees. Bye now!" Mayuri said, waving them off. In actuality, Mayuri is jealous because Byakuya got the Life Science job instead of him.

As they made their way through the empty halls, which were empty because the Honors have different times than the normal, Ichigo was practically itching to ask Grimmjow was he telling the truth about the whole 'gay pornstar' thing, but he pushed it into the depths of his brain.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice that very much sounded like Ryen's came from behind the group. The turned around to meet a very feminine looking man with three bangs hanging in his face. The man just screamed 'stuck up' form the way he talked.

"We are going to Mr. Kuchiki's class. We are Honors." Toshiro spoke up and said. The man had an expressionless face, and stared at Ichigo and Toshiro, making them uncomfortable.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya... Follow me children." He said without another word and walked off ever so grandly. They followed the man down the stairs, and through the basement to where many cherry blossom trees were lined up side by side giving the place an outdoor hallway look. Pink cherry blossoms were dancing about in the wind.

"This is my classroom. We are not outside if you were wondering, it was a greenhouse, but I turned it into much more than that. Come." Mr. Kuchiki explained and walked onwards through the beautiful scenery place to where a long table sat in the middle of a huge field. How he did this even the author doesn't know.

"Take a seat." Byakuya instructed, sitting down at the head of the black table. The students sat down, and Byakuya's brow furrowed, the he turned to Ichigo and Toshiro.

"You know my smaller sibling, Rukia, don't you?" Byakuya asked, looking disgusted at something. Toshiro and Ichigo had never thought about their teacher's last name being the same as Rukia's! Their eyes widened, and they were a little cautious about what to say because this was her brother.

"Y-yes?" Ichigo asked more than an answer. Byakuya closed his eyes, disgust still on his face.

Byakuya opened his eyes. "... Let us get on with what's going on. I am sure Mayuri has informed you about the principal's mishaps, so we will not have anything planned for us to do. But I have a something for us that you may find interesting." Byakuya said. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked. Byakuya smirked.

"Have you students ever heard of something called the 'Flash Step'?" Byakuya asked, standing up from his seat.

"Flash Step is a taboo technique that was used by the early Japanese in combat for the offensive and defensive sides." Ryen answered.

"It consists of controlling your spiritual energy to move at very high speeds that are so fast that to the untrained human eye it is considered teleporting." Harribel finished. Byakuya's eyebrow's raised.

"Excellent work. Now the question is, do you know how to perform it?" Byakuya asked, impressed of the siblings' knowledge.

"Yes." They answered together.

"What the hell is going on here!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"My apologies, but until I get my lesson plans, you all will be learning how to expertly Flash Step." Byakuya instructed again. Ichigo and Toshiro were lost.

"You expect us to believe that we can teleport?" Ichigo asked, clearly not believing this farfetched theory.

"Ryen and Harribel, show him what we can do." Byakuya said, anxious to see the nonbelievers' reaction.

"Watch closely." Harribel instructed them. All eyes were on the prodigies, who were still sitting down with their legs crossed. In the blink of an eye, they were sitting on a nearby hill. Their jaws dropped again in awe, as they witnessed what the Flash Step was.

"I must admit, I am impressed myself. For such young children, you have mastered level one of it." Byakuya commented. Tia and Ryen Flash Stepped back to their seats with a raised eyebrow.

"Level one?" Ryen questioned. Byakuya nodded.

"But before I tell you about level two through two, I would like to share my family's history with you all. You see, we were the creators of the Flash Step."

**An Hour and a half Later of Storytelling Time...**

Everyone but Grimmjow and Ichigo were listening to the interesting story. Byakuya told them they could go for a walk if they wouldn't like to learn it, so they did. It was a very awkward walk for Ichigo because that question rose from the depths of his mind quickly and it was bothering him not to ask it. So, he finally did.

"Grimmjow, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked timidly. Grimmjow had been wondering what was wrong with Ichigo, but decided not to voice it.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo sighed deeply, he didn't know why he was so stuck on him, but he was.

"You want to be a gay pornstar for real?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course not. I need a job where I can home and be glad that I know my boyfriend is waiting for me while I'm at work." Grimmjow said truthfully. He had been through SO many relationships that didn't work out, and he wouldn't lie, Ichigo is hella sexy, but he didn't want to try again until he was sure.

"Don't let Renji know that Grimm, or you'll end up like me and Toshiro did." Ichigo cursed under his breath at letting that slip. He didn't know why the hell he was feeling so open with Grimmjow, no pun intended. Grimmjow's scowled at hearing that bastard's name. Then it hit him.

"What do you mean like you and Toshiro? What did that bastard do?" Grimmjow asked, anger radiating off of him. Ichigo mentally slapped himself for letting that slip. Now Grimmjow is probably going to kill him! Might as well tell the truth, then.

"Renji and his girlfriend, Rukia, had found out that we were gay and... things got a little carried away." Ichigo vaguely explained, hoping that Grimmjow would drop it. But Grimmjow was Grimmjow.

"Whaddya mean by 'got a little carried away'?" Grimmjow yelled, out of anger and a reason that he didn't even know himself. Ichigo was scared to tell him now, but something told him to do it anyway, so he did.

"Well, the day they found out, they came and got a bunch of students to jump us every day, so we decided to get karate lessons. But when we beat the grunts up... that's when Renji pulled out a gun on us and shot us, we both had punctured lungs. That's when Rangiku pulled up and took us to the hospital." Ichigo explained. It actually hurt the orange haired boy to talk about this, it was a touchy subject after all. Grimmjow was fuming right now and couldn't believe how Ichigo actually took that from that-that pineapple headed bitch! Ichigo jumped as Byakuya and the rest of the Honors Flash Stepped in front of them.

"Toshiro is a very quick learner, it came to him like a second instinct. But I'm afraid this is where you take your leave for lunch. Don't Flash Step in front of people unless it is urgent. Also, after lunch, you have Physical Education with Mr. Ukitake." Byakuya informed them, waving them off. After they left, though, he said,

"How dare Rukia shoot such good students? Me and her need to have a little talk..."

The group was making their way to lunch, again, through empty hallways. They thought this was perfect, no shoving students, no waiting, it was hallway heaven.

"So where exactly do you live?" Grimmjow asked Toshiro.

"About twenty minutes away." Toshiro answered, wondering why Grimmjow was asking him this. Grimmjow let his pearly whites show.

"Are you good at fighting games?" Grimmjow asked, an anxious gleam sparkled brightly in his eyes, which Toshiro saw with ease. He knew a challenge when he saw one. Ichigo was just watching his best friend with a knowing look, Toshiro doesn't back down from fights. Especially on games.

"If you think you can beat me in a game, then you're clearly mistaken." Toshiro said, rolling big teal eyes. Grimmjow scoffed.

"You really think you can beat me? I'm the KING of GAMES baby!" Grimmjow exclaimed. (lol Yu-Gi-Oh! reference) Now it was Toshiro's turn to scoff.

"So you're the king?" Toshiro asked him, completely sure that he will win against a battle between them.

"Like I said, I'm the King." Grimmjow prided.

"Do you all have anything to do today? We can hang out at my place." Toshiro offered.

"All we do is play Dodge ball. Do we need to drive or will you provide transport?" Ryen asked.

"I'll call Rangiku and tell her to bring the limo." Toshiro answered.

The oddball students entered the oversized lunchroom, which was all purple, which made it look dark if it wasn't for the twenty foot windows everywhere. And there was only one circular table in this whole stadium!

"God complex much?" Grimmjow commented on the lunchroom.

"Old man Yamamoto wanted it like this." Ichigo informed.

"The weird thing is, this isn't the real lunchroom. This is just the Honor's lunchroom!" Toshiro added, his voice echoing in the dome-like lunchroom. The made it over to the lunch line, where a lady that reminded Toshiro of Rangiku, but with light blue eyes, was peeling off the food covering.

"So, you're the new students! My name is Ms. Inoue, but call me Orihime Inoue for short. What'll you have today?" She asked with a smile. There were many choices to choose from, chef salads, and seafood such as shrimp, fried chicken, pastas, and everything in between! Grimmjow thought this was heaven in the form of food! Everyone got a delicious chef salad, while Grimmjow got two trays full of every kind of meat there is. They sat at the round table, getting ready to eat.

"Do you hear that sister?" Ryen asked Harribel.

"Yes." She answered. Everyone looked at them like they were aliens or something. Ryen quickly took long steps away from the table.

"Everyone, away from the table. Now." Harribel ordered in a very demanding tone. The stepped away from the table, Ryen way further away than them.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. Harribel crouched down.

"Just as we heard. There is a web under this table with a Black Widow on it." Harribel replied simply, walking towards the Orihime.

"Excuse me, but where is a broom?" Harribel asked.

"What's wrong?" The bubbly headed lady asked with concern.

"There is a Black Widow spider under the table."

"Oh! I'm sorry! That's Madame Web! I've been looking for her!" Orihime said, beaming with happiness as she ran under the table and picked the huge spider up and put it on her shoulder with ease. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, and crazy she was. Lunch went by quickly because they threw their trays of food away after they saw Orihime playing with the spider like it was a dog. After they arrived inside the yet again larger than life gym, they were greeted by a friendly man with long, flowing silver-white hair.

"You must be the Honors. I'm Jushiro Ukitake, your gym teacher. Your outfits are in the changing rooms are over there, boys." The friendly man said with a smile. Harribel raised an eyebrow.

"Men?" Harribel asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yep, healthy boys." He repeated with another smile. The Honors were trying to keep from laughing, even Ryen had amusement on his face.

"I'm a female and I don't get a separate changing room?" Harribel said, completely offended by this sexism.

"Nope, Urahara said all boys here." The gym teacher said. Harribel stormed off to the BOY'S changing room muttering colorful words under her breath.

"What's wrong with him? Did I say something?" Ukitake asked completely oblivious to what happened. Ryen was smiling and the others were laughing.

"Coach Ukitake, Harribel is a girl, not a boy." Ryen told him.

"Well why didn't she just say so?" The white haired man asked. After all the 'boys' got changed and everything, Coach apologized to Tia, who was still fuming that someone mistook her for a boy.

"All right then, let's go for some dodge ball. There aren't any lesson plans as you all know, so have fun!" Jushiro said, bringing out a huge carton of purple dodge balls and pouring all of them out. He was lining them up in a big line while he was talking. The siblings' eyes lit up, while Grimmjow got a scared look on his face.

"All right the rules are simple! No low blows and no crossing the line I drew! If you get hit don't worry about it, there's not enough people! You can deflect them with your hands and feet if you want! And you can kick them! When I blow the whistle, start! Pick your teams and have fun!" He instructed as he put the last ball down.

"I'm been waiting to hit these smart asses for the longest! Come on Ichigo and Toshiro!" Grimmjow yelled, adrenaline pumping through him like fire in a forest.

"Is this fair?" Ichigo asked, not sure. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Please. Once you see them move, you're gonna wish we had more people." Grimmjow said. Both teams went to the corresponding ends of the gym, ready to shoot off like a bullet at any second. Ukitake was actually amused by what he just heard about the siblings, and was filled with excitement waiting to see it.

"As soon as he blows the whistle, duck as fast as you can." Grimmjow said. They didn't hear him.

"What?" They said in unison.

Ukitake blew the whistle. "Go!" The coach shouted, bouncing from the bleachers in anticipation. In an instant, the siblings were to the line of dodge balls, and in unison threw one dead at Grimmjow, who ducked just in time, making the balls leave an imprint in the wall. Jushiro's eyes went as big as a basketball. he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ryen and Harribel retreated back to the wall, waiting for their opponents to strike. The three man team raced for the balls, and launched them back at them. They did a backflip off the wall to dodge them and rushed for the balls.

"Yeah! Eat this!" Grimmjow said as he threw the ball as hard as he can at Ryen's face. Ryen put his hand up and caught the ball with ease, and launched it back at unseeing speed, the ball hit Grimmjow right in the chest, making him fall from the force behind it. Toshiro and Ichigo were scared for their lives right now, because Grimmjow hadn't got back up yet. But they pushed through it as the blonde powerhouse smiled at them.

"What's wrong boys? Scared of a woman?" She taunted as she juggled the ball in her hand. Ryen joined by her side, a smirk clearly seen on his face. He pointed at Toshiro.

"You're mine." He said challengingly.

"Let's go then." Toshiro said, smiling at the challenge.

Ryen hopped up high in the air and Harribel threw the ball in the air did a handstand, and expertly kicked the ball to Ryen, who intercepted it and did a backflip kicked it right at Toshiro, who moved just in time as the ball tore through the wood. Grimmjow hopped back up as the wind came back to him, but this didn't go unnoticed by Harribel, who immediately rushed to get another ball, but got whacked by one in the side of the head by Ichigo, who was laughing.

"You think that's funny, huh? Take this!" Harribel said as she sweep kicked the rest of the dodge balls in a line at full force towards Ichigo, who ran from them with his life on his mind. Grimmjow was running from Harribel's endless bullets of rubber too.

"Toshiro, pass me a ball!" Grimmjow yelled as a dodge ball whizzed by face.

"I don't think so. Tia!" Ryen said as he stopped launching balls and back flipped three times followed by Harribel who was right by him with a ball in hand.

"What're they doing?" Toshiro asked.

"I don't know. I got an idea. Let's all go after Ryen. We'll take 'em out one by one." Grimmjow admitted. They all hugged the wall side by side and waited for their opponent to do something.

"What are you whispering about!" Harribel said as she threw her jacket off.

"Wait!" Coach called out. Everyone paused and looked at him. He threw the whistle on the bleachers and joined Grimmjow's team.

"Coach?" Ryen questioned.

"Don't worry about me, I won the Gold medal in the dodge ball part of the Olympics each year, so let's go! Everyone, grab a ball! Toshiro, we'll take Ryen, Ichigo and Grimmjow take Tia!" The coach ordered.

"All right then, Coach. Tia, take Grimmjow and Ichigo." Ryen ordered, and Tia nodded and started an onslaught of balls on the poor boys. Ryen picked up a ball and launched it at the coach, who caught it with ease, making Ryen raise an eyebrow.

"All right Toshiro, here's the deal. As soon as he launches or deflects a ball, smack him." Ukitake said.

"All right." Toshiro agreed and picked up another ball. The coach launched the ball at Ryen, who deflected it like a fly, but little did Ryen know Toshiro sent another one full force behind the one he deflected, and it smacked him dead in the face, making him fall over. Ryen quickly got back up, smiling.

"A challenge! Let us go!" Ryen said, excited.

**An Hour and a half Ruthless Dodge Ball Later...**

Everyone was dripping with sweat and in the showers from that intense game of hurting each other. They were covered with bruises from head to toe from smacking each other. Tia decided to stay in the men's room since it was so few of them. Everyone finished except for Ichigo and Grimmjow, who were both thinking about the other in the shower. To be more specific, how each of them looked without clothes. After the showers were done and a few sneak peeks at each other, they took their leave.

"Your next class is Social Studies, with my stepbrother, Shunsui. His class is to your dead right as soon as you walk out. Have a nice day!" Jushiro said with a smile. They said their goodbyes and went into the next classroom, which had no chairs. there was a man with a straw hat sitting on the floor reading a Jet magazine.

"Good morning, take a seat." Shunsui Kyokaru greeted. The confused students sat on the floor in a line, and awaited instructions.

"Now, could someone explain those?" The cool teacher said, pointing at multiple holes in the wall connected to the gym.

"dodge ball." Ryen said simply.

"Hm... Anyways, listen. As you know, no lesson plans, so here's what we're going to do. Are you all familiar with Mario Kart Double Dash?" The man asked. The children nodded, not knowing where this is going. "Well, I just bought this adapter thingy that lets about eight people play, so are you in?" The man asked, pulling out a Nintendo GameCube and six controllers.

**An Hour and a half of Intense Racing Later..**

"Bring another game so we can play it sometimes!" The man said out of the door as they left.

"All right, that was weird." Toshiro said.

"No kiddin'" Grimmjow added.

"He says we have S.E. for the rest of the day... what is S.E?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid it means Sexual Education. He didn't tell us the teacher, so we'll just have to look at the schedules for once." Toshiro said, pulling out the schedule from his pocket. He looked over it, and started laughing.

"Our teacher is Yoruichi!" Hitsugaya laughed out. Besides getting into fights, she loved messing with Ichigo because she loved to him blush. Now she can torture him all she wants. Ichigo felt the blush coming on his face as he remembered the times Yoruichi said very inappropriate things to see him blush like, "They like it when you moan while he's driving you into the bed," or she'll say ask him embarrassing things in front of everybody, like the one time he was at pep rally. She went on stage and said into the mike, "Did you all know that Ichigo likes rough sex?" That day was horrible for poor Ichigo.

"Maybe she's forgotten about making fun of you." Toshiro said as they made it to the Sex Education door. Toshiro reached to push it, but the door swung open and a smiling Yoruichi showed herself.

"Ichigo! I got this job just to mess with you! Someone slammed into that ass yet?" She asked casually, making Ichigo's face burn up. Everyone laughed except for Ryen and Harribel, who only smiled.

"Come in, take a seat." The purple haired woman said, moving out of the doorway. After everyone was settled in, Yoruichi sat at her desk, staring at Ichigo, smiling, making him more red and uncomfortable.

"Now, enough of messing with Virgin Mary over there for a sec." Yoruichi teased. "You already know, lesson plans and blah, blah, blah, so, we really have nothing to do... but mess with Ichigo. Ha-ha, just kidding... or am I? Anyhow, I am pretty sure you all know about sex and... how Ichigo moans." she added quickly, Ichigo was redder than an apple right now.

"Yoruichi! I love you! Please come to the window!" Soi Feng yelled from outside the window, holding a load of gifts. Yoruichi sighed deeply and closed the blinds.

"Now, this class is really just for a little bit, because you get to choose your two electives now. But, since I have heard from Ukitake how such good students you are, we will take a vote because it's stupid to have only one child in a class, so wherever one of you goes, all of you goes. Now, the choices are on the paper I'm passing out. Whichever electives are chose the most, that's where you all will be going." The yellow eyed teacher explained. "Now I'll be back in a bit." She said, leaving out the room. In the distance, they heard, "You can rape Ichigo if you want! He'll like it!"

"Well, we might as well stick together. What is everybody choosing?" Grimmjow asked.

"Poetry." Everyone else said at the same time. Grimmjow sighed.

"Fine, but I get to choose the next one." Grimmjow declared. Everyone shrugged.

"We're joining the... hmm, the only things left are football and dodge ball." Grimmjow concluded.

"Football then." Ichigo said. But thought about it, "I see the problem." Ichigo said. It was Harribel. No women was supposed to play football..

"dodge ball is more suitable than football." Ryen added.

"Have you decided yet?" Yoruichi asked as she came in the room.

"Yes, we are choosing poetry and the dodge ball team." Toshiro answered.

"All right then, go to poetry, then back to Coach Ukitake. For poetry, there is a teacher named Ulquiorra Schiffer, he's... new... Bye!" Yoruichi said waving them off. They left the classroom and went to the number on the schedule again, and they found themselves at the destination. They went into the room and sat down, waiting for the teacher. After about ten minutes, the said man walked in the room, wearing what he wears in the anime except for the helmet. He stood behind his desk and scary green eyes scanned the students.

"You." The pale man said, pointing at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"Your new name will be Trash." The emo man declared. Grimmjow couldn't believe this.

"What? Trash? Listen here you-"

"Grimmjow, it is best if you not argue with the teacher." Ryen informed. Grimmjow reluctantly hushed.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I am here to teach you about poetry for the time expanse of thirty minutes. Lesson plans or not, you will not sit here dormant in my classroom. So here is a stack of paper for each of you and a pen." He said coldly as he slammed the said things on their desks. "Your first assignment is to write one thing you think is interesting about yourself. You have one minute to complete this assignment. Start." The cold man declared. They hurriedly tore open the pack of paper, headed the paper, and wrote down the desired fact. Without notice, Ulquiorra came and snatched the papers off the desks, looking over them.

"Did I say head the papers? Start over." The man said, throwing the papers in the garbage. They started again, but were yelling profanities in their minds.

"You can even follow simple things. How can you expect to understand poetry?" the man scolded. He snatched the papers up yet again and looked over them." All of you got perfect scores, except for you, Trash." Grimmjow snapped.

"Listen here you little emo fucker son of a bitch! If you-" Grimmjow started, but was cut off by being forced back in his desk by the skinny, pale man, who was now in Grimmjow's face.

"Listen Trash. I do not like you. I do not like anything about you. I despise you. You are like a piece of dirt on the bottom of my shoe. Now either you do what I say, or you're expelled." The man threatened and went back to the front of the classroom.

"Now, let us get on with on with the lesson. What is poetry to you Trash?" The man questioned. Grimmjow ignored the Trash.

"Poetry is the way to express your feelings using words." Grimmjow answered.

"That answer is incorrect." The man said coldly. "Answer the question Mister Hitsugaya." he demanded.

"Poetry is the way to express your feelings using words." Toshiro repeated.

"Correct." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow's knuckles were completely white from trying to hold himself back from pummeling the bastard.

**30 Minutes Of Torturing Students Later...**

"It is time to leave. Get out." The man monotoned. They were happy to get the hell out of there.

"What a bastard!" Grimmjow yelled out.

"It seemed like he loves messing with you, Grimmjow." Ichigo said. Grimmjow agreed as they made their way back to the gym. They made it and went inside, greeted by the sight of the entire football team, minus Renji. Many catcalls were made at Harribel, so Ryen calmly walked over.

"If you keep making such ignorant sounds regarding my sister, I will skin all of you alive and feed the corpses to my pet pythons." Ryen said coldly,. The entire team hushed immediately and made not even a sound afterwards.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out from the group of terrified football players. The person ran out and waved. It was Kira, from GameStop.

"So you you're the new guys? I'm Kira, and this is my boyfriend, Shuuhei." He greeted as a raven haired boy with a very interesting tattoo on his face. Of course, Grimmjow asked about it.

"What's the 69 for?" Kira turned red and Shuuhei put his arm around his waist.

"Well, why don't you just ask Kira here? He's the reason I got it." Shuuhei said with a grin.

"What brings you here friends?" Ukitake asked, walking upon them. Kira whispered 'Oh thank God' and quickly pulled Shuuhei away from everyone.

"Well, we wanted to see about joining the dodge ball team." Ichigo said. Jushiro's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Do your daily training! I'll be out in a few minutes!" He told the team, and they followed orders. "Now, this is fantastic. Our very first dodge ball team!" He said with a smile.

"Uh, first?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. You all will officially be our first dodge ball team. Unfortunately, since the old man made a mishap, the team won't be started until October, though. So you have three choices. Either we could practice dodge ball during our class time, you could go home early, or we could just relax together. It's your decision. Tell me tomorrow." The nice man said as he went to go practice with the team.

"Well... I guess school is over for us. Let me call Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"Hello?"

"Rangiku, bring the limo, we'll be having some friends over."

"When do YOU ever FRIENDS-"

"Just do it!" Toshiro yelled into the phone and hung up. "Well, she'll be here in a few minutes, so let's go." Toshiro informed them. They made their way to the front door with no trouble from the security guards. It seems that Honor students get a LOT of V. I. P. treatment. Just as they exited the school doors, a white limo darted in the driveway, screeching to a stop. The ground shook as the extremely loud song was being played to the highest volume possible.

"*sighs* That's Rangiku for you. Get in." Toshiro said as he opened the doors to the spacious car. Everyone settled in, and Rangiku let down the black screen so she could see who all of Toshiro's friends were.

"Well, hi everyone! What do you feel like listening to?" She greeted. Well, that was her greeting, 'What kind of music do you feel like listening to?'

"Could you play Love Game?" Ichigo requested. Matsumoto squealed.

"OMG! I love that song!" she played the said song, and Ichigo and Toshiro started dancing as a disco ball descended from the ceiling.

**Let's have some fun this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Rangiku, Ichigo, and Toshiro were happily dancing, but it was a different story for Grimmjow. Grimmjow and little Grimmjow were having a struggle right now. Ichigo was moving like a professional stripper, and he was just sitting down! Imagine what he could do in bed... Grimmjow trailed off, his mind being bathed in a tub of ecstasy.

**Let's play a Love Game, Play a Love Game**

**Do you want love or you want fame are you in the game?**

The song ended, Ichigo and Toshiro laughed at the fun they were having. Grimmjow inwardly cursed himself for letting himself be swayed by the orange haired boy, Grimmjow promised himself not to be in another relationship, but that promise seemed to be crumbling into tiny pieces of dust.

"We're here!." Rangiku announced as she got out of the long car and opened the door for them. After every one got out, they said their goodbyes and made their way to the huge, white marble doors waiting for them. Toshiro wasn't really fond of buying expensive things for no reason, unless they were important to him, so the mansion has stayed the same as his parents left it. They were about to open the doors when Ryen and Harribel heard something.

"Wait. I hear someone breathing over by the bushes." Ryen informed them, and Tia jumped into the bush and pulled out someone. It was a reporter, one familiar to Toshiro and Ichigo in fact.

"Hey! Let me go!" The small girl with pink hair yelled as Harribel held her by the collar with a grip only a machine could manage. The snow haired boy sighed.

"Honestly Yachiru, if you keep trying to get pictures of my ass and me naked for your little 'Women's Association of Perverts'," Toshiro said with air quotes, "I might have to call the police." The little teen with Webster's disease eyes widened, but she held her ground.

"I'm not leaving!" Yachiru yelled as the others watched this little skit.

"We'll handle her Toshiro. Ryen, give her the Repentance Stare." Harribel reassured. Ryen nodded and made his way over and stood in front of the girl.

"What are you doing! Get away from me!" The little girl struggled, but it was no use. Ryen put his hand on her head and forced her to look at him.

"Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the misfortune of the wicked ones." Ryen recited, and all movement from the little girl ceased as Ryen's eyes bore into hers with such intensity.

"Now take your leave." Ryen commanded the girl, and she followed orders and walked out of the gate zombie-like. Ryen made his way back to the awestruck group and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I just did what Ghost Rider does, but with my own little twist. It works for me." Ryen explained. They gave him a weird look but went inside the mansion without asking any questions.

"Well, this is my humble abode. I had it remodeled after I bought this jacket." Toshiro said proudly, actually happy to have some more friends around. Everyone was used to mansions, but Ichigo had never seen one so expertly decorated before. There were two gigantic ice dragons spiraling upwards to the upstairs hall, just like the ice dragon on Hitsugaya's jacket. Even the floors of the mansion were ice that looked like the kind you find in an ice rink. The mansion was decorated with many pictures Toshiro's ancestors and many other things Toshiro didn't really care about.

"How the hell did you do this and you just bought the jacket TODAY?" Ichigo asked in awe while the siblings and Grimmjow looked a little amused.

"Your interior decorator, his name is Yumichika isn't it?" Harribel asked, analyzing the room.

"How did you know, Tia?" Toshiro asked, shocked.

"The designs are the same as Ryen's section of the mansion, except his theme is snakes." The blonde haired girl explained. Toshiro made a mental note to personally curse the designer out. He had said his designs were unique! Bastard.

"I'll handle him later. Let me show you to the Game Room." Toshiro offered.

"Master Hitsugaya!" A servant called out as he skated on the ice towards them.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Your daily 'Hot Boyz' magazines-" Toshiro shushed her. No one needs to find out that he has porno magazines delivered to him every day.

"You have the day off. Leave!" Toshiro whispered in the servant's ear. She smiled and thanked him before skating off, magazines in tow. Toshiro blushed.

"*cough* Ahem. Follow me." Toshiro said, hoping they weren't paying attention, but Ryen and Tia hears everything.

As they slipped and slided through the mansion decorated with 'Hyorinmarus' everywhere, they came upon a huge ice dragon with its mouth open, and there was a door inside its mouth.

"Here we are. No more falling Ichigo and Grimmjow." Toshiro said with a laugh as he watched Grimmjow cling to Ryen and Ichigo cling to Harribel like their life depended on it. As they walked into the dragon's mouth, careful to avoid the teeth, Grimmjow thought of something.

"How is this ice even staying frozen? 'Cause we aren't even cold!" Grimmjow exclaimed thoughtfully.

"I don't know myself. The designer said it was something CLOSE to ice." Toshiro shrugged and opened the door, holding it open for his guests. Everyone was in awe at this circular room, even the brother and sister had their eyes wide. The circular room was filled with a circle of huge plasma televisions suspended from the wall, some very fluffy beanies and by each and every one of them had a PlayStation 3 or an Xbox 360/Xbox 360 Kinect plugged up in the wall. He got rid of the Wiis. Toshiro just realized something and face palmed.

"Damn it! Ichi, I left the games over your house, I'll be back in a bit. The PS3 games are in that door, and Xbox 360 in that one. Have fun while I'm gone." Toshiro said, taking his leave. Ichigo gave him a total of three spare keys to his house, just in case he lost the first two.

"Who's up for a little tournament in DDR?" Grimmjow challenged. And soon, they were all having fun in the huge room.

Meanwhile, Rangiku was driving Toshiro to Ichigo's house,

"So, who's the guy with blue hair?" Rangiku asked as they came to a red light.

"His name's Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

"Really? Did you notice how he was looking at Ichigo while you guys were dancing?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro raised an eyebrow. He knew Grimmjow had a little thing for Ichigo, and it was good but he had his eyes set on someone else.

"Rangiku, could you help Ichigo out?" Toshiro asked, knowing Rangiku will speed things up with them. Matsumoto thought about it, which was unlike her..

"Of course!" The driver said happily as they pulled up in front of Ichigo's house. Toshiro got out and went to go retrieve the games as Matsumoto waited on him. The aqua color eyed boy walked into the all too familiar house and retrieved the bag from the couch. A thought came across his mind about Ichigo agreeing to live with him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Ichigo's number. It rung at least six times before he answered.

"Hello?" A tired and panting Ichigo said from the other side of the phone line. Toshiro's mind went straight in the gutter.

"Ichigo, what the hell have you been doing with them?" Toshiro asked with suspicion.

"We're having a DDR tournament. Harribel totally destroyed me, Grimmjow and Ryen are going head to head now." Ichigo explained.

"I was calling to see if you want me to get some people to bring your stuff to my place since I'm over here."

"That'll be great, thanks Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"No problem. See you when I come back." The conversation ended and Toshiro made his way to his beloved car and Rangiku pulled out. Toshiro called to have Ichigo's apartment things moved to his estate.

With the Dance Dance Revolution players, it was Grimmjow and Harribel for the finale, Grimmjow beat Ryen by one point, Ryen saying as an excuse 'something was in his eye'. An audience of butlers of maids had gathered to watch the Finale of the tournament. The song Where Have You Been by Rihanna started playing and the players got ready.

"This is Harribel's favorite artist. Grimmjow must be careful." Ryen commentated.

**I've been everywhere man, **

**looking for someone**

**Someone who can please me,**

**love me all night long.**

The songs heavy electro bass started vibrating the room and they were off. Both of them executed the moves with ease as the song continued.

**Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-ife**

**You can help me all you want**

**Anyway, anyway,**

**To show me where you are tonight**

They were tied at the time as the newly gathered crowd of workers cheered for the extremely determined players. The song came to an end, and the players stopped and looked at the screen intensely.

"It's a tie!" The male voice said from the screen and Ryen's eyes widened.

"No one has tied with Tia but me. This will be interesting." Ryen thought aloud as the tie breaker song started as one of the author's favorite songs started playing, Gimme More, by Britney Spears.

**It's Britney bitch.**

The song started and Ichigo was watching Grimmjow move like snake to the music, well, Ichigo was watching his ass, but technically that's part of Grimmjow too, right? Just then, Toshiro and Rangiku made their way to the cheering crowd, to find Grimmjow and Harribel going at it full force.

"Wow. I've never seen someone play DDR so hard before." Rangiku commented as she watched the two dances their asses off. Harribel was leading, with Grimmjow trailing behind. But the unexpected happened! Harribel slipped on her jeans and almost fell, but she easily regained her balance with expertise.

"Haha! I'm in the lead now!" Grimmjow yelled as the song was coming close to its end. Harribel quickened her pace, almost passing Grimmjow but the song ended before she had a chance to recover. The scores showed up and Grimmjow won by fifty points.

"We are SO having a rematch one day." Harribel said, clearly displeased at her little slip up. The audience clapped and cheered while Grimmjow celebrated his, as Ryen put it, 'unfortunate turn of events.' After everyone disbanded, Rangiku snuck out with the crowd.

"Well that was intense. Here is DBZ and Soul Calibur V." Toshiro announced.

"My favorite characters aren't unlocked yet. Hand me the games." Ryen demanded.

"Trust me, you'll appreciate it. And you," she said, pointing at Grimmjow. "Will NOT win anymore." She said coldly. Toshiro handed Ryen the games.

"You thought that in DDR and look what happened." Grimmjow said with a mocking smile. Harribel was silently livid. Ichigo was watching Ryen with curiosity as he pulled out two small chips from his pocket, and of course, Ryen 'heard it' and explained.

"This is a chip I developed that unlocks everything in a game so I can get on with demolishing you all." Ryen said simply, and put the chips on the discs. They were skeptical at first, but once he inserted the disc into a PS3 and demonstrated his chips' abilities.

"You see? Everyone and everything is unlocked." Ryen demonstrated as he went to Omega Shenron. Everyone was used to weirdness now so they just praised him.

"All right, I guess another tournament then. Who wants to die first?" Ryen asked with a smirk.

"I'll show you who's gonna die!" Grimmjow accepted the challenge and picked up the controller as the others watched.

"So Tia, what characters does Ryen use?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"He only uses Android 16, 17, Super 17, Cooler, Meta-Cooler, Cooler in his second form, or Omega Shenron." Tia explained. "Ryen uses Cooler as someone to play with his opponent. Android 16 and 17 is for regular opponents. Meta Cooler and Omega Shenron are for when Ryen knows the opponent is going to put of a little fight. Super 17 is for tough people. But when he picks Cooler Second Form, you get demolished." She finished. Toshiro was thinking of some sort of strategy against him, and Ichigo was wondering how Ryen plays. Ryen chose the team versus battle where you get to choose up to eight people. Grimmjow picked SS4 Vegeta, SS4 Goku, Vegito, Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegito, and Majin Vegeta. Ryen chose no one but Android 16 and 17.

"Someone's cocky." Grimmjow said as he picked the stage.

"No, I just do not need anyone but these two." Ryen said in defense.

**A Minute Later...**

"I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE THIS!" Grimmjow shouted as the victory screen showed Android 16 and 17. Grimmjow didn't even lay a punch on the expertly used characters.

"Who's next?" Ryen asked calmly as Grimmjow threw a fit.

"You're too cocky, brother." Tia stated as she took the controller.

**A Minute Later...**

"I hate you." The female sibling said as she lost to Omega Shenron.

"I have a feeling about you, Toshiro. I haven't played you before, but I know you'll give me a good challenge, won't you?" Ryen asked. Toshiro turned a little red and grasped the controller.

"I will have to change this to 1 on 1, if you don't mind. I would rather no one interferes between us." Toshiro said with a sly grin.

"All right then, Toshiro. Let me show you how to be dominated." Ryen replied back, with a smirk. Toshiro picked Super Saiyan Four Gogeta, and Ryen picked Super 17. Soon enough, the battle was on.

"I have never seen Ryen enjoy himself this much." Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear, making him shiver.

"I've never seen Toshiro be so happy either." Ichigo whispered back.

Both of the opponents' health was at half, a miracle in itself of getting one of Ryen's characters health down. They were at Kami's place, each of them blocking blows, then they backed away from each other.

"I knew you were going to a challenge. However, it still isn't enough to beat me." Ryen said.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that." Toshiro said as Goku rushed at Super 17, who teleported behind Goku and took of his hand.

"I'm afraid this is the end, Toshiro." Ryen said as Super 17's arm stub unleashed a volley of bullets.

"No it's not." Toshiro said as he used Instantaneous Transmission to appear behind the still shooting android and used Kamehameha time ten. It hit him dead on, blowing him into the Taj Mahal in the sky.

"Full of surprises, aren't you? but I'm still alive." Ryen said as the android got back up, with his health in the red.

"But your health is low, meaning one of these will finish you off!" Toshiro said, as Goku released a Kamehameha.

"You are underestimating my dear android." The said android took a stance with him arms outstretched, and completely absorbed the red beam, restoring his health above half.

"Damn it. I forgot all about that."

Everyone watched as this close battle was soon coming to an end. Goku's health was in the red, and so was the androids'.

"Come on Shiro!" Grimmjow and Ichigo cheered as Goku charged up. The android did the same.

"And it all comes down this." Ryen said as both of them reached full power. At the same time, the android shot a beam from his hand and Goku fired another Kamehameha. The two blasts met, causing a controller stick twirling battle. Neither blast was moving forward. They were at a stalemate.

"Go Shiro!" Ichigo cheered.

"Come on!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Make him pay!" Harribel yelled, caught up in the action.

This seemed to help Toshiro because the red beam was getting closer and closer to the android.

"I must stop holding back now." Ryen announced as the 17's beam overpowered and won over Goku. The room filled with curses.

"Damn. How did you do that?" Toshiro asked, amused.

"Maybe I could show you sometime." Ryen answered as Toshiro traded spots with Ichigo.

"Almost had him!" Grimmjow said as he stomped.

"I must admit, no one but one person has ever gotten that close to beating him." Harribel praised.

"I'm pretty sure Ichigo will, though. He's won a lot of stuff for winning DBZ contests at GameStop." Toshiro said.

"Ichigo, is what Toshiro said true?" Ryen asked. Ichigo nodded. "There was always a black haired kid beating me at the finale." Ryen said. Ichigo smiled.

"Actually, I dyed my hair black the day of the tournaments so I won't be picked on." Ichigo explained, a little scared of what Ryen was going to do, Ryen's brows furrowed.

"So you change your appearance also. It has been YOU stopping me from winning. In that case, let's make this three on three." Ryen inquired and Ichigo nodded. Ichigo picked his favorite characters, SS4 Gotenks, SS4 Baby Vegeta, and Frieza 100% full power. Ryen picked Cooler, Meta Cooler, and Cooler Final Form.

"Ichigo, be careful. He's switching up!" Harribel warned.

"Let us fight here." Ryen said, picking the destroyed Earth.

"All right then." Ichigo remarked as the fight started. It was Gotenks vs. normal Cooler and right off the bat, Cooler hit Gotenks with a Death Beam. He recovered and made to combo Cooler, who dodged it flying in the air.

"Get back here." Ichigo said.

After a while, Gotenks got beaten, but not without a fight though. Cooler had only one bar of health left. Baby Vegeta came in and demolished Cooler, who only got two good death beams in. The rest of them were watching with intensity.

"Prepare to die." Meta Cooler said as he made his appearance. A very amusing fight took place because Baby Vegeta got no hits in as he died. Ichigo scowled.

"I'm not done yet." He declared as Frieza made his appearance. Frieza comboed Meta Cooler and sent him flying. Cooler stopped behind a rock, Ichigo not knowing where he was, was an easy target. He used his Finger Barrage and took down a little of his health. After a while, Meta Cooler was out for the count and Frieza had 3 bars left.

"Well, brother. Time to settle this." The now evolved Cooler said to his smaller brother. Then the fight was on. Cooler completely beat Frieza to a pulp, suffering from no damage.

"I am the strongest in the universe!" Cooler declared.

"Now then, on to Soul Calibur." Ryen said, enjoying his victory.

They had yet another tournament, and Ichigo, Harribel and Grimmjow were demolished by Ivy and Maxi. It was the finale, Toshiro vs. Ryen.

"I want to see you dance." Ivy said.

"Are you ready?" Ryen asked Toshiro.

"Of course." He replied. Toshiro barely won, but he did. The room broke out in cheers as someone finally avenged them. Rangiku walked in with a tray full of her 'special made' lemonade.

"Here ya go!" Rangiku said as she held out the tray. Everyone thanked her and Toshiro pulled her to the side.

"Rangiku, what's in these?" Toshiro asked, knowing Rangiku probably but some Roofies in them or something.

"Nothing. I will get them together a little later on." She said as she made her way out. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth, either. Toshiro looked at the time on his phone. 8:15pm.

"Well, this was fun." Grimmjow said, taking a sip of 'lemonade'. Everyone agreed and wolfed down the lemonade.

"I'm afraid it is time for us to go." Ryen said, and made his way to the door, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ryen turned around to meet a pair of pleading blue pools. Ryen got the message and sat down on one of the beanies, followed by everyone else. They pushed the comfortable things into their own circle, like the 70's Show. Harribel and Ryen saw Rangiku peek through the door, but decided not say anything.

"Well, since we're gonna be together in school, let's play a little game of getting to know each other. Whatever someone asks, everyone must answer honestly." Grimmjow suggested. Without letting them answer, Grimmjow started. "Favorite color, blue."(Sorry for all of the 'saids.')

"Yellow." Tia said.

"Black." Ryen said.

"White." Toshiro said.

"Orange." Ichigo said.

"Favorite artists?" Ichigo asked.

"Adelitas Way and Drowning Pool." Grimmjow said.

"Evanescence and Fireflight." Tia answered.

"Paramore, Dev, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, and Thousand Foot Krutch." Toshiro replied.

"Everything Toshiro said except add Evanescence and Xandria." Ryen said. Toshiro smiled, at least they had something in common.

"Actually, I only like Lady Gaga and Dev." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"So you're a pop freak, eh? Love those." Grimmjow commented. Ichigo blushed a little. Ryen and Harribel sat up at the same time.

"Someone's outside." They said at the same time. Harribel continued.

"From the way they walk, it is a male... and from the way he is breathing he is injured. He might be a robber. Should I-" She was cut off by the loud sound of glass breaking. Everyone immediately got up and slid down the halls towards the noise. It was in the living room, and when they got there someone had thrown a Bud Light bottle with a note in it. Toshiro picked the note up and read it aloud while Ryen and Harribel hopped out of the window to look for whoever did it.

**"All you oddballs will die for what you did to me! And don't even think to go to the police because my dad controls the police and already knows about this! I'll make sure to kill you next time I see you!"**

"Whoever it was, they left in a car. But by the salt and iron in the air they were crying and bleeding." Ryen announced as the hopped back through the window. Everyone was shocked and Toshiro dropped the note, eyes wide. Tia picked the note up and read it along with Ryen. They switched to assassin mode.

"It will be best if we not separate, the enemy can pick us off that way. Toshiro, you need to get your servants away from here." Ryen informed.

"The question is, who would do something like this?" Harribel asked.

**The End Of Chapter 1**

**Did you like it? I know this is long as hell, but I was enjoying writing this story, and just kept going with it. As you should know, it will be a Grimmjow x Ichigo. I don't know WHAT happened between me and Toshiro, it just happened. Now, onto the questions. 13, 368 words! That's a lot for one chapter! And what's a love story without a pile of drama?**

**1-Who is your favorite DBZ or Naruto character?**

**2- Do you think I should continue this?**

**3- What do you think of Ryen?**

**4- Should I keep writing them this long? I feel like it's too much.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Nothing To Worry About' My Ass!

**Hello my dear readers. How are you today? Anyhow, let us get on with the story. But first, I must point out what Mirrorsdeath17 said about the wrist cramping. Lol I'm SO going to add that in the chapters from now on. If you need a laugh, read my other story, 'The Espada's Misadventures' to brighten your day. Also, Daily Spotlight is a little spot where I recognize all of the wonderful people that has contributed to my story. And don't worry, this whole story isn't going to be a murder thing, it's just this chapter and the next. Toshiro and Ryen get together this chapter, and also Grimmjow and Ichigo mistakenly, kind of, sort of have a little lime. Well, it's not a lemon or a lime, it's the just the skin with how badly it's written. LOL and Szayel in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach.**

**Daily Spotlight- We have our wonderful reviewers Mirrorsdeath17, Hisashi Jeagerjaques, and Shadowdarts24. Coming to us with alerts we have emoturtle, DarkAngel5976 and Hisashi Jeagerjaques again. And to top it off four Favorite Stories by XcrissyxpuppyeyesX, DarkAngel5976, inukitt, and you guessed it, Hisashi again!**

**Warning- Badly wrote sexual activity and sex crazed Toshiro! Also, my spacebar is acting crazy, so if you see words a mile apart, you'll know why.**

**A/N- I would love to see a real life emo turtle walking on the beach. I would take a picture and steal it away forever.**

**Chapter 2- Nothing To Be Worried About My Ass!**

"The question is, who would do something like this?" Harribel asked. The thought that came into everyone's mind was Renji.

"It's got to be the red haired asshole Renji." Grimmjow said, scowling at the thought of the boy. Toshiro and Ichigo didn't think it was, though.

"Then again, it might've been Rukia, because she disappeared after Renji shot us." Toshiro contemplated.

"We'll think about it somewhere else. We have to get the servants to safety." Harribel declared. Everyone but Ryen skated off to find the servants. He thought he smelled a very vague scent of a certain kind of liquid, to be more specific, the Raid insect killing kind. He dismissed the thought and raced to catch up with the group. They were to the back of the mansion on the poolside telling the last maid to have a vacation, when Rangiku ran up to them.

"What's going on here? There's no one here but me? Are you throwing me a surprise party?" Rangiku asked, hopes high.

"I'm afraid someone has sent a death note to us, so we have decided to evacuate everyone for their safety." And Ryen shot them down just that fast.

"Rangiku, you're gonna have to leave until I call you, and if I don't..." Toshiro trailed off.

"Don't start thinking like that Toshiro. Maybe this was just an empty threat." Ichigo reassured. The 'what ifs' always threw someone of with doubt.

"Maybe Ichigo's got a point." Grimmjow helped. Rangiku had already took a car and sped off.

"Maybe so, but we need to keep our guard up." Harribel advised. Grimmjow tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Our guard is never down with these master assassins around." No one laughed at the failed joke. Everyone's mind was on whom this was or when are they going to attack.

"I guess we'll have to share beds for more protection, then." Tia said. Ichigo and Toshiro blushed, Grimmjow smiled and Ryen looked away.

"W-Well, I do have a room with two king-sized beds in it. But who's going to sleep with who?" Toshiro asked, hoping he gets paired with the assassin.

"Ichigo will sleep with Grimmjow, since Toshiro is kind enough to lend us the room, he will sleep in his own bed. Tia and I will keep guard." Ryen told them. Ichigo could make an apple jealous from the way he was blushing, and Toshiro was absolutely fuming, but luckily for him, the female sibling added on.

"I will patrol the inside of the mansion while Ryen will keep watch on the roof." Toshiro stopped fuming and smirked. He was going to get Ryen, one way or another.

"Well, let me show you to the room, then." Toshiro said to them. The room wasn't very far from the back door and Ichigo was so nervous about sleeping with Grimmjow he was breaking out in sweat as they entered the very exotic looking room. It had a sort of romantic theme to it because most of the room was crimson red, like a Valentine's Day present. The huge beds were covered in soft, red silk and the most comfortable pillows in existence. And there were to flat screens attached to the top of the canopy, so you could watch television in peace. Ichigo thought the worst part of it was that the beds had a canopy, so no one could see what was going on inside the bed. Grimmjow sweat dropped, this was gonna be SO hard, to sleep in the same bed as the very object of his lust, when he's sworn not to get into another relationship.

"Here we are, the bathrooms are in those six doors over there. Don't ask why there are so many. My parents got carried away." Toshiro said, pointing to the doors which were on the side of the beds.

"We will go now." Ryen announced as he and Tia left for their guarding shifts. Ichigo and Grimmjow were just standing next each other looking at the big bed in an awkward silence while Toshiro was going to get snacks from the fridge for them.

Ryen and Harribel slid back to where the window was busted before going to the guarding and surveyed the area. Ryen looked through bushes and Tia searched inside.

"Come take a look at this." Ryen asked as he found something interesting. She hopped out of the window to see.

"You see this blood?" Ryen asked as he pointed at a leaf dripping with blood. Harribel analyzed it and came to a conclusion.

"From the height of the leaf, I would say whoever did this had a serious injury on their sides." Ryen agreed with her.

"Let us go to our posts." Ryen said.

Meanwhile, Toshiro had come with a boatload of snacks while Ichigo and Grimmjow were watching the news. They were watching the news because neither of them knew if the other wanted to watch the news, so they just left it alone.

**Breaking News! Reports have just been confirmed that 24 year old genius teacher, Byakuya Kuchiki, has been found dead in his home. Officials say that he died from poisoning. His only family member, Rukia Kuchiki, is still in jail for conspiracy to commit murder on two high school students.**

Their eyes widened comically. Byakuya dead? They couldn't believe their ears. They sat there in shocked silence as Toshiro pulled back the canopy curtain and looked at them.

"Am I imagining things, or did I hear that Mr. Kuchiki is dead?" Toshiro asked. Just then, the assassin guards popped in the room, eyes widened slightly.

"We heard the news, and from what I heard, this narrows the suspect list down to Renji. Rukia is still in jail, so it couldn't be her." Harribel told them.

"The problem is school. If we meet him at school, what should we do besides kill him?" Ryen asked, for the first time dumbfounded. The snake loving boy had secretly wanted to kill him ever since he started trouble earlier that day.

"I hate to say it, but I guess we'll have to ignore the bitch." Grimmjow said, not liking the idea. No one liked that idea, but they agreed on it and the siblings resumed their posts.

"Well this is bullshit! We're just gonna sit around while that fucker's going around killing people?" Grimmjow exclaimed in anger.

"We can't do anything about it Grimmjow. If we go to the police, there's no telling what they'll do to us. It's better if we just lay low." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow scowled and turned over.

"I'm goin' to sleep." Grimmjow said, annoyed by how Renji is controlling their lives and making them look weak without even being there! Ichigo looked at his phone's time. It was 10:05pm. Ichigo decided to turn over, too. After about ten minutes, Toshiro snuck out of the bed and peeked in Grimmjow and Ichigo's bed. They were all cuddled up on each other, so he decided to take a picture of it. Now that he knows they're sleep, he snuck off to the rooftop to talk to Ryen.

Nothing had happened so far as the prodigies looked over and guarded every little crack of the mansion. The blonde haired female stalked through the halls, alert and ready for anything. DarkRose was perched atop the highest point of the mansion, looking and listening with an expert's experience. Then he heard something, and it sounded like someone walking behind him. He knew how Tia walked, and this certainly wasn't her. He Flash Stepped in front of the said person and picked them up by the neck.

"Wait! It's me! Toshiro!" Ryen immediately put him down and apologized, concern on his face.

"I'm sorry Toshiro. I guess everyone is a little over cautious now." Toshiro waved it off.

"No, I can understand it."

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" Ryen asked, earrings shining in the moonlight. Toshiro had to tell him the truth, it seems those eyes just make you want to.

"W-well... I came up here to..." Toshiro was about to say 'be with you', but quickly rephrased it. "I came here to keep you company." Toshiro said, although for some reason was mad at himself for not just telling him straight up. Ryen raised an eyebrow, wondering why in the world someone would want to keep him company, but he pushed it away. Toshiro was fantastic company.

"All right then. I have a question, are you afraid of heights?" Ryen asked. Toshiro said he was.

"Good, get on my back." Ryen said. Toshiro did as he was told and hooked his arms around Ryen's neck.

"Tia will hear anything that happens, and more than likely is eavesdropping right now." Ryen said, and a distant 'Of course!' could be heard in the house.

"Let me take you somewhere that I think you are going to like." Ryen hopped off the large estate, and ran through the trees Naruto style, then flash stepped across buildings until Toshiro could see a castle on the edge of a cliff in the distance.

"I've never seen that before." Toshiro said as Ryen started back flash stepping.

"It's an abandoned castle that got left to me in my parents' will. The view is amazing." Ryen explained as he landed on the sharp tip of the castle with ease. Toshiro was speechless as he took in the view. Ryen was not overdoing it when he said it was amazing. The dark blue sky was freckled with many bright stars twinkling through the darkness, giving the ocean a purple look. The moon was full, and was shining its luminous rays directly on the two, who was enjoying the view together.

"This **is** amazing!" Toshiro said, looking at the dream-like sight in front of them. Ryen smiled, which was something he was doing a lot lately.

"I come here when something is troubling me, or when I'm very happy about something. This doesn't happen often. It's like a dream- Wait. I hear something." Ryen said, going on alert. He flash stepped onto a nearby building behind an aiming sniper who just got finished loading his bullets. Ryen put Toshiro down and punched the man, making him fall down.

"Who do you work for?" Ryen asked, but the man slipped a suicide pill in his mouth, instantly killing himself.

"Let's go, Shiro." Ryen said, picking Toshiro and putting him over his shoulder. That's when Toshiro noticed something.

"Wait Ryen, Look at that." Toshiro said, pointing at something hanging out of the man's pocket. Ryen put Toshiro down, and bent over to get the object, giving Toshiro a nice view of his ass. He stood back up, making Hitsugaya pout.

"It's a pen. If he has a pen, he must have some sort of paper on him." Ryen said thoughtfully, bending back over to look for the paper on the man, and Toshiro was enjoying the view, until Ryen found the paper.

"Take a look at this, Toshiro." Ryen handed Toshiro the paper, and Shiro's eyes widened.

**Byakuya Kuchiki-Terminated**

**Rukia Kuchiki-Terminated**

**Ryen Von DarkRose-**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya-**

**Ichigo Kurosaki-**

**Grimmjow Jaggerjaques-**

**Tia Harribel-**

"A hit list?" Toshiro exclaimed. Ryen nodded,

"We must show the others." Ryen said, picking the stunned boy back up.

Things were going good at the Hitsugaya mansion, no noises besides Grimmjow's echoing snoring. Harribel was going back over the poolside, when Ryen popped up by her with Toshiro in tow.

"Follow me." Ryen said to Harribel as he flash stepped back to the room with the cuddling boys. Harribel arrived shortly after he did and woke up the two boys. Ichigo realized that he and Grimmjow were hugging, and quickly pulled away and got out of the bed, and Grimmjow did the same. They raised an eyebrow to Hitsugaya being around Ryen, but decided not to say anything.

"I believe we have a problem. Look at this." Toshiro said, handing the paper to Harribel, and they crowded around her. Eyes widened and eyebrows rose as they saw their own names on the list.

**More breaking news! Former convicted teen Rukia Kuchiki, has been found dead in her cell. The culprit has left no traces of evidence for police follow on. The entire Kuchiki family is dead now. Folks, lock doors and windows, it seems Karakura Town has a serial killer." The reporter announced.**

"We got the paper from a sniper who was about to shoot us." Toshiro explained.

"This is crazy! So do we stay here tomorrow or head to school?" Grimmjow yelled, frustrated at all of this craziness.

"We still have to go to school, even under the circumstances. Something isn't right, though." Harribel said, thinking about everything that has happened.

"What isn't right?" Ichigo asked, also frustrated about all of this.

"The note said 'my dad controls the police', so what is the chief of police's last name and Renji's last name?" Harribel asked.

"His name is Renji Abari and strangely the chief of police's name has never been said publicly" Ichigo answered.

"So we have to find out his last name, then we'll know who did it. All right everyone needs to get some sleep. I'll patrol by myself. We have to be on full alert." Ryen said, walking out of the room. Grimmjow and Ichigo returned to their bed, and Toshiro told Harribel he can have his bed while he caught up with Ryen.

"Need some help?" Toshiro asked he walked on the side of Ryen.

"You need sleep Shiro." Ryen repeated.

"What about you? Don't you sleep?" Toshiro asked. Ryen closed his eyes turned away, like he saw something he didn't want to.

"...I do not sleep." Ryen admitted and Toshiro didn't poke in it, he just dropped it.

"Usually people reject the way I look, sound, and goes as far as my life. But you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, are doing neither. Do you want something from me?" Ryen asked seriously, looking at Toshiro in the eyes. Toshiro wanted to say some cheesy line, like 'I want your love' or something, but he noticed Ryen isn't used to having someone close to him, because he hasn't realized like Toshiro is chasing him, so Toshiro let the wind of destiny take him on a flight, and jumped onto Ryen, who instinctively caught Toshiro and he pressed their lips together. When the short boy felt no resistance, he decided to take it a little further and get a little tongue action in. He licked Ryen's bottom lip, which was extremely soft, asking for entrance.

"No, Toshiro. You don't understand." Ryen said, putting the boy down. Toshiro was mad as hell. When he finally got to the prize, it gets stolen!

"What don't I understand? Damn it, Ryen!" Toshiro really didn't know what to say, he was just angry. Ryen knew that Toshiro liked him, but there was something in the way of it, and it was to never be spoken of... until now.

"All right then, since you are so persistent about it, I will tell you." Ryen started, he seriously didn't want to tell him about this, but he must. Toshiro stopped ranting and listened. "When I was born, my father agreed for me to be an experiment for a dna fusing test, which no one knows, not even Harribel. The fused my dna with a snake's and now I have retractable fangs, snake eyes and a snake's tongue, and the ability to control snakes." Ryen said reluctantly, this was something he was NOT proud of, and for a minute Toshiro stood there, a little shocked, but then started smiling. Ryen regretted telling him now, he was about to start laughing! Ryen was about to keep walking but Toshiro grabbed his hand.

"That is so... AWESOME!" Toshiro said, hugging a very confused Ryen tightly. "Can I see them?" Toshiro asked.

"I... don't understand. Usually people are repulsed and disgusted." Ryen was lost , and needed some sort of information to be told to him.

"Whoever is disgusted can go to hell! This is so cool! Lemme see!" Toshiro thought it was fantastic that he had an assassin/snake hybrid for a boyfriend.

"The reason you never see them is because I can move them at will. Here they are." Ryen said as two fangs came from his in between his lips and reached down to his chin.

"Wow! Do they have venom?"

"Yes."

"How can you talk straight?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"Let me see the tongue." A long, forked, and pink tongue showed itself and went back in the mouth. Toshiro's mind went straight to sex and what Ryen could do with that tongue of his.

"This is a dream come fucking true!"

**With The Others...**

Harribel was getting annoyed. She couldn't sleep because of those two other there moaning each other's name! She just decided to go to the Game Room and practice on Soul Calibur V. She got up and left, leaving the two boys who were dreaming about each other alone. The two were unconsciously grinding against each other in the bed, creating friction against their hard erections. Grimmjow was dreaming about plowing Ichigo into the bed, and Ichigo was dreaming about getting plowed by Ichigo in the bed. They quickened the pace, feeling that the golden moment was about to come.

"Grimmjow!"

"Ichigo!"

They moaned each other's name as they reached their climax at the same time. They woke up from it and looked directly into each other's eyes. Then, they realized what they had been doing because they now had wet boxers, and it wasn't pee either. They stared at each other with an awkward silence , which was happening quite frequently, then Ichigo did the same as Toshiro and let his hormones take over. Their lips met and Grimmjow eagerly kissed him back. Just then, Harribel, Ryen and Toshiro came in and heard the moaning and kissing noises.

"Ahem." Toshiro said loudly and startled the two, who fell off the bed. They stood up quickly, a tent clear in their pants.

"We-were, um watching porn." Grimmjow said.

"Really? That's the excuse you use? That's worse than what really happened!" Ichigo yelled in Grimmjow's stupidity.

"Great, now you told them what happened!"

"Actually, I didn't really say what happened! So they don't know!"

"I'm pretty sure Tia heard you moaning my name!" Grimmjow said.

"You were the one moaning mine!" Ichigo argued.

"Both of you sex crazy teens have hard-ons. Now come to the kitchen with us, no one can fall asleep right now." Harribel pointed out and both boys turned red and covered them. Everyone went into the huge kitchen and took a seat except for Ryen and Toshiro.

"We are about to fix a late ass dinner, I'm sure everyone's hungry." Toshiro announced and started to cook, so did Ryen.

"I didn't know you could cook." Grimmjow said to Ryen as he got a pack of pork steaks out of the huge freezer.

"There are many things you don't know about me. For instance, I am a vampire." Ryen said seriously. Toshiro convinced him to tell them about the wicked deed his father did to him, but put it lightly. They burst out laughing, as expected. Ryen let his fangs grow and all laughter stopped as everyone ran out of the kitchen as fast as they could. Toshiro was on the floor laughing because he wasn't expecting Ryen to do it this way. Ryen decided to chase them around a bit, so he flash stepped in front of Grimmjow and Ichigo, who screamed.

"Give me your blood." Ryen said, baring his fangs and hissing. They ran away again, and Ryen knew not to surprise Harribel, because she punches things. Hard. After about an hour of quoting lines from Bram Stoker's Dracula and scaring, Ryen went back to help his now 'boyfriend' cook. The three came back after they heard laughter from the kitchen, and they didn't find that funny at all. The food that looked so good your taste buds will jump out of your mouth was fixed, pork steaks, mashed potatoes and sweet corn all being put in front of the awaiting stomachs. Ryen and Toshiro sat by each other, amused at the how the three were looking at the food.

"You know, Ryen, there are some other uses for that tongue of yours." Toshiro whispered in Ryen's ear as the three complimented them on the food. Toshiro's mind was in a whole different world right now, though. Ryen's eyes widened. Toshiro whispered something else in Ryen's ear, and his eyes widened even further. Harribel heard what he had said and got choked on piece of pork steak and her cheeks turned red. Only a trained eye could see the slightest blush creeping across Ryen's face as he started talking, trying his best to ignore Toshiro's moaning and begging in his ear.

"I have something I want to say-" Toshiro rubbed on his thigh, making him jolt up a little. Ryen told them what happened, while Toshiro was doing everything in his power to make Ryen complete his request. Harribel choked on another piece of steak, while Grimmjow and Ichigo thought it was cool. Everyone finished and decided to go to the movies. Well, if you consider the built-in theater Toshiro has in one of his basements.

"Watch anything you want, me and Ryen are gonna be busy." Toshiro said, leaving and pulling Ryen into his room. They agreed on Twilight: New Moon and popped it in. They were sitting side by side, with Harribel in the middle.

"Taylor Lautner is so sexy." Grimmjow said, in the middle of the movie. He was trying to get a rise out of Ichigo to see if he should try going out with him. And of course, it worked.

"And what makes him so 'sexy', Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, using air quotes on the word sexy. Grimmjow smiled in victory.

"Look at those muscles, and that face that just cries sex god. God I would let him do me SO hard." Grimmjow said, getting another rise out of Ichigo.

"Oh, so you'll bottom for him but top me?" Ichigo said, jealous of the attention Taylor was getting from Grimmjow. Harribel was beyond pissed. She couldn't hear the movie over those idiots. She just got up and made her way back to the room Toshiro let them have to get some sleep, only to hear more sex stuff.

"Come on, Ryen. Just one time."

"N-no, Toshiro."

"Pleeeeease?"

"*sigh* Fine. I'll use my tongue to give you a blowjob."

Tia didn't know WHAT do right now, drop dead or pull her hair out. She decided to go to the top of the mansion and get away from everyone. She was perched atop of the roof, the sun rising- Wait. Sun rising? It must at least five something. We've got to get ready for school. Reluctantly, she was about to knock on the door but Toshiro moaned extremely loud.

"GOD YES! MORE!" She quickly decided to go downstairs to tell them they need to get ready for school. Grimmjow and Ichigo were STILL arguing like an old married couple, this time about who Taylor who choose between them. Harribel rubbed the bridge of her nose harshly.

"We need to get ready for school." They ignored her.

"We need to get ready for school." She said a louder, but was still ignored. She lost it. She flash stepped between them and held them by their throats, pinning them up against the wall, making it crack. Grimmjow and Ichigo were scared for their lives.

"Listen you fuckin' dumbasses. If you don't stop arguing, so help me God I will throw you in my great white sharks' mouths and let them chew you into tiny bits until you're nothing but a damn memory! Do you understand?" Harribel said, you could see the venom dripping off the words.

"Yes ma'am." They said at the same time.

"Now go get ready for school." She commanded. They ran out of the theater, Harribel chasing them, to the room Toshiro let them use and burst the door open, revealing a half-lidded Toshiro with wobbly knees and panting like a dog, and a normal looking Ryen.

"W-w-w...?" Toshiro tried to ask, but failed miserably as he held on to Ryen for support.

"He means to ask what's going on." Ryen helped, picking the poor Toshiro up bridal style.

"We need some clothes to wear." Grimmjow said. Toshiro weakly pointed to a closet door.

"Ic-Ichi...stuff...house...there.." Toshiro pointed towards another closet.

"The things from your house are in there." Ryen helped out again. Tia and Grimmjow went into the closet, while Ichigo went into the other.

"Bath.." Toshiro weakly said. Ryen found them some clothes and they went in one of the many bathrooms together for a bath. Everyone else took a shower, and after they finished, it was about 6:00am. Ryen had to bathe Toshiro because he was so weak from Ryen and, a Toshiro calls it, Ryen's 'living fantasy' tongue.

"All right, remember, stay alert for anything." Harribel reminded as they got into the limo and Toshiro pulled off. Of course, Ryen was in the passenger seat while Toshiro made the others sit in the back.

"We're stopping by a pharmacy so I can get some... important things." Toshiro announced. As they came to a stop sign, Toshiro looked back to see Ichigo with a questioning look.

"What kind of important things?" Ichigo prodded.

"You're so nosy Ichigo." Grimmjow teased.

"Listen here, you son of a-" Ichigo started.

"Must we repeat what happened in the theater room?" Harribel asked nonchalantly. They instantly hushed. Toshiro handed Ryen $200 dollars as they pulled up on a Rite Aid.

"Get as many condoms as possible." Toshiro whispered in Ryen's ear, but before Ryen could protest, the lust filled boy had pushed him out of the car.

"Toshiro, you do know it's just 6:10am, right?" Ichigo asked as Ryen came back in the car with 4 bags full of Magnum condoms, but the backseaters didn't see them.

"Me and Ryen are going to be... busy for the next hour." Toshiro said vaguely as he sped to the shopping plaza. They came to a screeching stop in the parking lot.

"Here's $4000 for each of you, now buy whatever you want and don't come back until an hour has gone by." Toshiro said, throwing the wad of bills with a blue money clip on them to the three confused teens.

"What's-"

"OUT!" Toshiro yelled and they hurried to the shopping plaza with their money without another word. Toshiro opened a box of condoms and pulled out six of them, locking the car doors.

"You. Me. Car sex. Now." Toshiro ordered as he turned the radio up as high as possible. He couldn't wait to try out all of those things he saw in the magazines!

**With The Epic Shopping Teens..**

Harribel knew what Toshiro and Ryen were doing, that Toshiro is a beast! Grimmjow turned around as fast as he could, but it didn't work. He had already seen him.

"Grimmjow! Who is this?" A violet eyed girly man with a... perm yelled from behind them and stomped his way to Harribel, who was trying to figure out if this was a man or woman...or both. Grimmjow face palmed.

"Luppi, I told you we are not together anymore! So leave. Now." Grimmjow said, already annoyed. This is exactly why he didn't want to be with Ichigo, he knew Luppi was still stalking him.

"Grimmjow, I'll deal with you later. Now who's this bitch?" Luppi very rudely declared. Harribel's hand instantly made its way to the boys' neck, and she picked him up with one hand, and slammed him into the ground, cracking the tile on the plaza floor and successfully choke slammed him. Security saw this and rushed over to try to subdue Harribel, who easily knocked the two unconscious, and advanced to Luppi, but Ichigo and Grimmjow held her back, but they were struggling, and they are 18 year old toned and built!

"Tia! You're going to kill him!" Ichigo yelled.

"Go get Ryen! I'll try to hold her off!" Grimmjow strained as he tried to hold back the enraged shark. Ichigo ran out of the plaza, to find the limo rocking and turning harshly.

"Yeah! That's the spot!

"Wait, Toshiro. Something's wrong." Ryen said as he saw a worried looking Ichigo running towards the car. Toshiro was reluctant to stop, but they rushed their pulled down clothes on and met Ichigo.

"It's Harribel! She's trying to kill someone!" Ichigo informed. They rushed over, and Ryen was thinking what made in the world Tia lose her composure. Grimmjow had almost gave out until he saw help arrive.

"Tia! Calm down!" Ryen said as he took Grimmjow's place against the angry shark, but Ryen was a tad bit stronger than his younger sister, so he won the struggle and put her in a full Nelson to calm her down. Grimmjow had turned completely red trying to calm down the girl.

"I'm calm." She said calmly as the boy got up with a bleeding head.

"Ugh, you bitch! You messed up my hair!" The boy yelled, charging at Tia. Ryen let her go and everyone gave him a questioning look except for Toshiro, who was mad as fuck that they didn't finish their first round.

"Sometimes, people have to learn on their own." Ryen explained, and they just watched as the blonde girl picked the boy up by his hair, and threw him into the window of a Foot Locker and chased after the boy. The boy still didn't give up!

"Bitch!" The boy/girl yelled as he threw a punch at Tia, who easily caught it.

"Bow." Tia said as she squeezed his hand, the bones cracking loudly as the boy got on his knees screaming in pain.

"Leave this piece of trash here." Harribel said, as she went to go buy her new outfits like nothing happened. Toshiro put $5,000 on the counter for the window, and put $200 dollars on each of the unconscious bodyguards.

"That should be enough. Now you still have about 45 minutes of shopping left to do. Do NOT come back any earlier." Toshiro said, pulling Ryen back in the car.

"Well, what are you about to do?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, hoping this didn't mess up his chance with Ichigo. Ichigo was a little confused right now. 'If he has an ex, he must have more? Since 'Luppi' walked up to Tia instead of me, that must mean Grimmjow is straight, and was just horny when we had that little thing, right?' Ichigo thought to himself, ignoring Grimmjow's question.

"How dare that transvestite call me a bitch?" Harribel thought aloud as she picked out a jean outfit from the rack. She paid for it, and decided that was all she was going to buy and went to the front door of the plaza and saw the limo bouncing like it was on hydraulics.

"Maybe some more outfits wouldn't hurt."

**An Hour of Spending Sex Crazy Toshiro's Money Later...**

Ichigo and Harribel had bought a shitload of new clothes, ranging from pajamas to suits. Why they bought suits? Because they had nothing else to spend the money on. Grimmjow was pissed off at himself to forget that Luppi was crazy and stalking him. Speaking of exes, he had a total of eighteen. Luppi, Tousen, Kensei, Shinji, Stark, Yumichika, Ikkaku, some whiny girl named Momo, Chad, Uuryu, and the others he couldn't remember. Nothing ever worked out for Grimmjow in a relationship, and Ichigo seemed like he would, but, as many other people Grimmjow's been with, he doesn't want to try again. It's like being scared to be in a relationship.

The teens that STILL had more than half of the money left made their way back to the limo, which wasn't thrashing about, but Harribel wasn't complaining. They got in, with loads of baggage and the car smelled strongly of air freshener. Tia knew what happened all too well. Ryen and Toshiro were exhausted. They went five rounds straight, no stopping thanks to Toshiro.

"*panting* A-All right then. Let's head off to school." Toshiro said, pulling off and heading towards the school.

**1****st**** Period- Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

"As you might have heard, Byakuya has passed away, so now they're changing your schedule. You have five classes from now on, me, then Shunsui, then gym, then your elective, which is dodge ball, for the rest of the day." The teacher that carries money in his left pocket explained. There was silence as the students remembered the cool teacher and his calming room of pink petals. There was an extra desk in the room.

"You two!" Mayuri said, pointing at Toshiro and Ryen. "Why are you sweating and breathless like that?"

"We went for a jog before we came to school." Toshiro lied, arching his back as he remembered the 'jog' he and Ryen had. Harribel raised an eyebrow to this lie.

"Oh really? Just where did you take this 'jog'?" Harribel challenged, using air quotes on 'jog'.

"We jogged two miles by circling around the plaza." Ryen covered.

"Touché." Tia said.

"Excuse me, is this the Honor's class?" A teen asked from the doorway.

"Why yes it is. Are you the transfer student?" Mayuri answered. The teen walked in and stood before the class.

"My name is Szayel Apporo Granz, transferring from Arrancar High." Everyone studied him. He had straight pink hair, a pair of white glasses on, strange yellow-amber eyes, and purple stripes by his eyes. You can't judge a book by its cover, so no one really knew what to expect of this teen.

"Arrancar High? That is the Yale University of high schools! Someone like YOU couldn't have come from that kind of place." Kurotsuchi said rudely. Szayel turned around to face the teacher.

"Now, now. Do you have to be so rude? I hate to use this, but I don't have time to deal with insects like you." The pink haired boy said, and the teacher suddenly passed out. Szayel turned back around to explain.

"It is knockout dust I created myself. He'll wake up in two hours, which is the amount of time we have in here, conveniently." Apporo explained.

"The knockout dust.. it is made of Syfoxion Gloncide with a pinch of Xyion, right?" Ryen asked. Szayel's amber eyes widened a little. {Totally made those up.}

"My, my, my, we have a genius in here. How delightful." Szayel said, sitting down next to Ryen, studying him with his eyes. Toshiro was scowling like hell from afar.

"Your eyes... are you by any chance Ryen DarkRose, son of Robert DarkRose?" Apporo Granz asked, very interested in Ryen. Harribel was ready to kill him as soon as he tried something, and Toshiro glared at the man as hard as he could.

"Yes, what about it?" Ryen asked, cautious of this new person. Szayel smiled.

"No need to get so defensive. I was just wondering because my father has performed some very inexcusable things in his life, and I am looking at the result, and it is magnificent." The boy with the glasses flirted, eyeing Ryen with something that sure as hell wasn't interest.

"Looks like you got some competition." Harribel whispered into the livid white haired boy teasingly.

"That cotton candy haired son of a bitch better NOT touch Ryen. He's MINE." Toshiro said more to himself than Harribel.

"So is it true what they say about black people? Once you go black you never go back?" Szayel asked innocently, knowing from the beginning that Toshiro was about to blow a fuse from him messing with Ryen. Toshiro hopped out of the desk, only to be held the collar by none other than Harribel.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Toshiro yelled as Szayelcontinued to make the small boy see red.

"What size condoms do you wear? What size is your penis? Circumcised or uncircumcised? How are you in bed? I bet you just pound little Toshiro into the bed, don't you?" Szayel kept on, laughing all the way while. Toshiro was having a downright fit, but could do nothing as because Harribel had him in the air. Tia noticed that Ichigo and Grimmjow hadn't said anything since they had left the shopping plaza, and decided to help them out a little during their time with Shunsui.

**Two Hours of An Angry Midget Later…**

"What in the world happened?" Mayuri said as he woke up from the knockout gas. Everyone ran out of the room before he noticed it. Next, they went to Shunsui's class and sat down on the floor again, this time Toshiro was in Ryen's lap, waiting for the pink haired man to say something so he can punch him.

"Well then, has anyone brought a new game?" Shunsui asked. Ryen pulled out a Wii and the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"How did you manage to fit that in your pockets? I didn't even see the imprint of it!" Szayel asked, flicking his hair back all girly like.

"I have my ways." Ryen answered vaguely and Shunsui plugged the game up and they went into it.

**Two Hours Of Ryen and Toshiro Dominating with Marth and Ike Later…**

"See you kids later, and be careful! We have a serial killer!" Shunsui shouted down the hall at the leaving students. They made their way to the gym, and Jushiro was alone with… RENJI? Everyone got on alert as they walked in the gym and watched the surprising scene unfold.

"I c-can't believe she's gone." Renji cried into the coach's shoulder, who was patting him on the back for comfort.

"It's not your fault, come back anytime if you need something, all right?" The overfriendly coach reassured. Renji nodded and sulked off, not even looking when he passed the group. Coach walked over to the confused team as Renji left the gym, an unseen smirk on his face.

"You must the new boy. I'm coach Jushiro Ukitake. Today, we'll be going outside to get a little track done." The teacher instructed, and the went outside to the immense track & field course.

"Pull out your cellphones, iPods, or anything that plays music so you can take your mind off of your tiredness." Ukitake said, pulling out his own iPod touch. They did as instructed, and started their jog. Toshiro and Ryen were in the front, sharing headphones, Ichigo and Grimmjow behind them, scowling at the wind, and Szayel and Harribel were talking about things they could do to help Ichigo and Grimmjow out a little.

"I think I have just the thing." Szayel announced.

"And what could that be?" Harribel asked. Apporo Granz smirked.

"Watch and learn how to trigger jealousy, my dear Tia." Szayel said as he quickened his pace and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. Grimmjow glanced over for a second, which Szayel noticed. Ichigo pulled the headphones out.

"What?" Ichigo asked, clearly not wanting to talk. Szayel ignored the attitude, he had dealt with situations like these many times before, so he knows Ichigo is at his weak point, where he tries to sleep with anyone to deal with his frustration.

"Would you like to come over my house today?" The transfer student asked.

"I'll do anything right now." Grimmjow tried to ease his earphones out so he could see what they were talking about, and Tia was behind them, watching the conversion as the coach joined her side and jogged with her.

"Did you hear the update about the Kuchiki's?" The coach asked, starting a conversation.

"Update?" Harribel questioned. Jushiro nodded.

"The police say they found out what kind of poison it was, the time of death, and even found a very small piece of evidence." Ukitake informed. Harribel's eyebrows jumped. This could lead them to Renji!

"And what are they?"

"He was poisoned with an insect killing liquid in his tea at exactly 9:20p.m, and the evidence was a trail of blood. They tried to trace it back to someone, but no matches came up." Harribel was paying very close attention to what he was saying, then asked the golden question.

"What is the chief of the police's name?" Harribel asked, knowing Jushiro would know because he is a little old, so must've grew up with him or something.

"Well, it's my good friend _ _." Tia's eyes widened. It can't be!

**The End!**

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please. I updated this so early because of the feedback I got from it, and it's only been one day! So here's the rules.**

**3 or more Reviews/Alerts/Favorites- I upload the chapter the next day**

**2 or more Reviews/Alerts/Favorites- Next 2 days**

**1 or none- next 4 days.**

**Question Time**

**1- Should I keep the sex crazed Toshiro?**

**2- Any guesses on who it might be?**

**3- Who wants to see Luppi get owned again?**

**4- One more thing. Who wants Ulquiorra to torture Grimmjow some more?**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Justice!

**Well, well, we meet again dear readers. Everyone loves the story, so I will give you some more today. And glad to know someone loves the Espada's Misadventures! I have no rambling to do, so let's go.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach**

**Daily Spotlight Reviewers- Mirrorsdeath17, Shadowdarts24, and cccccCc!**

**Daily Spotlight Alerters- Innoke, jokerintheBANG, and jfjc!**

**Daily Spotlight Favoriters- BruceLeeFanatic, and cccccCc again!**

**Warning- Why do I even do this and the story is rated M?**

**The hell's going on here? There's three of almost everything! Genrei Kuchiki.**

**A/N- It seems like every story I write could totally be a movie, doesn't it?**

**A/N- I suggest you listen to Adelitas Way- Invincible, Three Days Grace- Let's Start A Riot, Fireflight- Unbreakable, Fireflight- Stand Up, Fireflight- Now, Trapt- Headstrong, Fireflight- Stronger Than You Think, Breaking Benjamin- I Will Not Bow, Thousand Krutch- E Is For Extinction, or something of that nature as you read the poorly written action, so you can get in the mood, ya know?**

**A/N- It's only been two days and all of this is happening. I totally forgot about the two days.**

**A/N- After you see Die! Die! Die! I suggest you play Evanescence- My Last Breath, Away From Me, or Surrender.**

**Chapter 3- Justice**

Everyone went back to Toshiro's mansion after an uneventful day of school, they were back in Toshiro's game room. Ichigo and Grimmjow were at least on talking terms with each other, thanks to Szayel, who disappeared after school. Toshiro and Ryen were playing DBZ, but no one else was playing because everyone was thinking about something different. Tia was trying to put together the pieces of the name Jushiro gave her, which was Genrei Mays. (Go along with it, I couldn't think of a last name lol.) Something didn't add up, though. The note said that 'their dad owns the police', and there's no one Harribel knows with that name.

"Does anyone knows or heard of someone with the last name Mays?" The hard thinking girl, asked.

"Well, there's Miku Mays, who was married to Mr. No Name chief of police before she got murdered." Toshiro helpfully added in.

"Did they have any children?" Harribel questioned. Toshiro thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Not that I know of, however, there have been rumors that Miku cheated on him and had two children by someone else." Toshiro answered. The assassin girl took in the information and once again tried to mull things over. 'If that is true, the only reason that would explain her death is that Genrei got mad and had her murdered because he found out about the children... and the Kuchiki's have died recently... so it's Genrei trying to kill us? But that wouldn't explain Renji... unless he is working with him, but why would he be?' Harribel sighed deeply, a little frustrated that nothing added up all, but then she got an idea. The only people that has access to jail cells are policemen, so Genrei had to kill Rukia, and since Byakuya was in his home and was poisoned by tea, that means he had someone close and trusted with him. All but one piece was left, who did it?

**"Breaking news! The serial killer has struck again! The chief-of-police has been confirmed dead in his home, being shot from close range in the back! And also a teen named Szayel Apporo Granz! An unknown source has given us information about the killer. It seems there is not just one of them, it is a group!"**

Everyone snapped their heads to the direction of the television.

**"The source says it is a group of psycho killers, all recognizable by their unique features. It seems the unknown source has done some tracking of their own, because they gave us pictures of the individuals. Here are the culprits." Pictures of everyone in the game room popped up on the screen. "The unknown source said that the suspects are extremely dangerous, and should be apprehended immediately and that they live in the Hitsugaya estate. These people will be brought to justice soon, as police are already on their way. An update coming soon."**

Everyone's eyes were widened comically as they were trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. They were brought out of the trance by distant sirens.

"We must leave, and quickly." Ryen said. "Toshiro, do you have some sort of secret passage?" The said boy nodded. "Good. Tia, get Ichigo and Grimmjow. I'll take Toshiro." Tia picked the stunned Ichigo and Grimmjow with ease and threw them over her shoulders. Ryen picked Toshiro up bridal style.

"Lead the way, Shiro." Ryen ordered.

"Go out this door and go right." Toshiro told the boy, and they sped off with a speed only a cheetah can match. Ryen burst through the door and turned right, Tia by his side. The sirens are close now, about two blocks away from them.

"Keep straight until you see another dragon's mouth then jump through it. It's a slide that leads us to the underground garage." Toshiro informed. Ryen and Tia zipped through the icy hallways as fast as they could, then saw the said dragon's mouth and hopped in the mouth. In the distance they heard tires screeching and sirens cutting off. Ichigo decided to get a little payback from Grimmjow as they slid down the icy tunnel and grabbed Grimmjow's collar and snatched his shirt off, letting his skin touch the cold ice. Grimmjow was screaming in response as the ice rubbed against his now bare skin and Ichigo laughed, still time for pranks even IF they're getting chased by the entire police squad, including the S.W.A.T. team. The two assassins dropped down from the chute like a cat, and Ichigo and Grimmjow were yelling at each other in Tia's ear, who was trying to think.

"Be quiet!" Harribel yelled, shushing them.

"Check all over this damn place for those oddballs!" A very familiar voice shouted from the game room. Hundreds of footsteps thundered the house, and glass and wood breaking can be heard down the chute.

"That's Renji!" Ichigo yelled by mistake, letting the police know they were down there and Harribel rolled her eyes.

"Down there!" Renji notified the officers.

"Let's take the aqua Lamborghini, it's armored with weapons and a shitload of other stuff." Toshiro said, getting down and taking the cover sheet off of the said car. It looked normal to all the rest of them, but they didn't complain and rushed in the modified four seater car, Toshiro screeching off into a tunnel that leads to the street.

"Hyorinmaru, weapons!" Toshiro yelled as he swerved right, avoiding a road block and going on the interstate, with about thirty police cars following them. The back of the driver and passenger seat opened up, revealing many weapons, ranging from pistols to heat-seeking Rocket Launchers, and some sort of ball of spikes. Harribel smirked. She was gonna have SO much fun.

"Grimmjow, if we die, I just want you to know... Ah, to hell with the exes!" Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow's head and passionately kissed him. Grimmjow immediately responded by kissing him back, equally passionate.

**"Stop your car or we will stop it for you!"** A man from a weaponed helicopter shouted through the bullhorn( or whatever they use).

"Help me out, Ryen!" Tia yelled as she grabbed a Rocket Launcher and opened the side door, flipping atop the 200mph going car like it was nothing. Ryen reached in the backseat and grabbed a two AK-47's and joined his sister on the top of the car, who was aiming at the helicopters.

**"Suspects are** **armed! Kill them!"** The man from the helicopter ordered. The police and S.W.A.T. team pulled out their guns and aimed them out of their windows.

"Tia, don't get carried away like last time." Ryen warned as he cocked the AK-47s. Tia ignored him and shot a missile at the helicopter, which blew up on contact. Ryen sprayed the attacking police officers with his 47's, causing a domino effect of wreckage and explosions. Ichigo and Grimmjow, pulling away from kissing, felt like they were just in the way, and had never shot something in their life.

"I'm about to help them." Ichigo said, grabbing a random weapon and climbing on top with Ryen and Harribel. Grimmjow mimicked him, grabbing a sniper rifle.

"You two cover the front!" Tia said, blowing up another helicopter with a smile. They turned towards the front, where police cars had set up a road block.

"All right, how does this thing work?" Ichigo said aloud ad he mistakenly pulled the trigger, shooting a grenade directly into the blockade, making an earth shattering explosion. Ryen and Harribel turned around and him a 'What the fuck?' look.

"They have snipers on the buildings! Grimmjow, take care of them!" Ryen ordered as he and Harribel handled the back.

"Maybe it's just like Call of Duty." Grimmjow thought aloud as he crouched and aimed for an officer on the building, and shot him. Grimmjow felt a rush of adrenaline and eagerly aimed for more while Ichigo was mistakenly helping Toshiro by blowing up blockades.

**An Hour Of Epic Action Later...**

"That's all of them!" Ichigo announced to the trigger finger tired people.

"Same back-" Ryen was got off as a bullet pierced him through his neck, making him drop the guns and almost fall off the car, but Harribel caught him just in time. Ichigo and Grimmjow looked around for who did it, and saw a military helicopter that was out of missile range, with two familiar faces occupying the inside.

**"You damn oddballs made me go to prison! And now you have even more with you! Die you annoying little fuckers! Renji, kill them!"** The supposedly dead Rukia Kuchiki yelled, with a being used Renji reloading a sniper in the back. Everyone was confused as hell, except for Harribel, who now was out for their blood for what did to her brother. Ryen had his eyes closed, not even moving.

"Everyone, get back in the car!" Harribel ordered, holding her dead brother. As everyone hopped back in the car, Renji had finished loading the deadly long- range weapon, and was trying to get a shot, but the car was moving too fast.

"I can't get a shot!" Renji said.

"Then you're no use to me." Rukia said coldly, and pulled out a pistol and blew Renji's head clean off, blood spewing everywhere as his body fell out of the helicopter. (Crazy bitch, isn't she?) Rukia readied the missiles on the helicopter, so she can finally get her revenge on everyone and everything having to do with Ichigo and Toshiro.

Toshiro hadn't noticed the sadness of the three teens in the back of the car yet, and a tear escaped Harribel's eye.

"How are we gonna get rid of her? There's no more ammo!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

**"Die! Die! Die! You little bastards!" **The revenge consumed girl yelled as she unleashed a volley of missiles to the car.

"Damn it! This car's armored, but not THAT armored! Everyone hold on!" Toshiro said as he executed a very tight U-turn, and sped off, swerving wildly, and dodging the road destroying missiles, but the last one tagged the back of the expensive car, making it lose control and flip over countless times, injuring the ones inside it.

**"Haha! Finally! After a fuckin' year in prison, I got you fuckers! I had to kill family, but who cares? YES!" **The insane girl screamed in joy as the now completely unusable car's occupants made no movements to get out. She decided to go beat the hell out of them, even though they're dead, just for the hell of it. So, she landed the helicopter she stole from her killed stepfather, got out and made her way to the wreckage.

Little did she know, Harribel had told everyone to play dead, except for Ryen and Toshiro, Ryen was already dead and Toshiro was unconscious. Rukia made her way to the wreckage, looking over the 'dead' people inside it. She dragged Ryen by the leg out of the ruined car, and spat in his face.

"You snake morphed freak." The Kuchiki said, and Harribel lost it. She flash stepped behind the girl and grabbed her by the hair, earning a scream from her.

"That 'snake morphed freak' is my brother." Harribel said, dragging the girl across the pavement like she did Ryen towards the destroyed car. Then, Harribel gripped the girl's head and reared it back.

"I'll make sure you stay alive to feel every miniscule hint of pain." Harribel said coldly and banged the girl's head against the titanium car as hard as she could, creating a dent in it. She reared her head back again.

"You dare threaten us because we are different? I'll make every bone in your body crack like it's nothing, so you'll be the very thing you hate the most." Then, she banged the screaming girl's head up against the titanium multiple times, making it break from the sheer amount of power behind the thrusts. The beyond angry Tia was going to keep her promise about making her look disfigured, so she bent her arms sideways, a pop resounding as the end of her arm bone tore through the skin. Ichigo and Grimmjow thought that was enough, so they tried to stop Tia, but she didn't budge.

"I will not stop until I have disfigured her." Harribel declared, slamming the insane girl in the pavement, and stomping her in the torso, breaking all of her ribs in the process. Ichigo and Grimmjow could only watch as Harribel twisted the girl in agony's legs, more bones tearing the skin. Just then, a car pulled up.

"Tia, stop!" Ukitake said as he ran from his car. Tia minded him, but not without asking why. "It's on the news! They said you are free to go!"

"You don't know how bad I want to kill her, Ukitake. She killed Ryen." Tia said.

"Don't you think she's already in the worst shape possible? I mean look at her! She looks like a human pretzel!" Jushiro reasoned. Tia went and crouched over Ryen, wiping the spit off of him with her shirt.

"Ugh..." Toshiro grunted as he woke up from the wreckage. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other with sympathy for Toshiro, who doesn't know what happened yet. Rukia was still screaming, so Harribel took her own sock off and stuck it in her mouth.

"They said that there are no more police, because you killed them all. An ambulance is on its way for Ryen and Rukia." The coach said, and Toshiro's eyes widened. He panicked, and despite his painful gash in his leg, ran over to Ryen, tears falling on Ryen as a heartbroken Toshiro saw his boyfriend motionless on the ground. Everyone took a moment of silence for the fallen friend as the ambulance pulled up.

"Damn, she looks like someone tried to play connect the dots with her." One of the ambulance workers commented on Rukia as they put the still screaming girl in the ambulance. They made to get Ryen, Tia holding back a hysteric Toshiro as they placed the DarkRose boy in the ambulance. Jushiro whispered something in their ears while no one was looking.

"It's over..." Ichigo said.

**2 Months Of Peace Later...**

The court made the now very disgusting looking Rukia confess. It turns out, she used her stepfather, Genrei, to get her out of jail and say she was dead to throw our teens off. She used Renji like a piece of dirt in her plans, making him pretend to cry about her in front of the 'troublesome' teens. She poisoned Byakuya because he found out about her plan, and killed the stepfather because he threatened to turn her in once he found out about her plan. She killed Szayel because he was affiliated with Ichigo. She was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole, and Harribel told the judge to make her room full of mirrors, so she can see herself forever, and the judge agreed.

Everyone's name was cleared, and peace filled the teens' lives. The government paid for the damages to Toshiro's home and car, but even in peace there was sorrow. Toshiro and Harribel hadn't been the same anymore since Ryen died. The hospital never told them anything, so he must've died. They spoke to no one, answered to no one, and stayed in their rooms 24/7. Grimmjow confessed to Ichigo that every relationship he gets in doesn't work, and Ichigo didn't care about that to his surprise, and they decided to try a relationship out. The date was October 1, 2012, and our teens were making their way to 1st period, when a hand casted Luppi decided to cause trouble again.

"Grimmjow! I followed you here so you can talk to me! Grimmjow!" Luppi screamed behind them. Tia was NOT in the mood for this, so she stopped walking.

"Do everyone a favor and leave Grimmjow alone. He doesn't want you, he has Ichigo. Leave. Now." Harribel warned coldly. The girly boy pulled a pocket knife out on Harribel.

"Bring it-" Before Luppi could even say 'on', the blonde haired female snatched him up by the leg with one hand and slung him into the lockers, knocking the wind out of him. She continued on like nothing happened to Math class.

**1****st**** Period- Math**

Everyone was in their seats, awaiting instructions.

"Now class it is October, which means we have our lesson plans, books, and other things we need to do. And before we get to all of this, it turns out your schedule has changed again. To replace Byakuya's time schedule, you will now have poetry." Mayuri explained as he passed out Math workbooks. Grimmjow groaned. Ulquiorra hated him for no apparent reason!

"Now, write your name in the workbooks and turn to page 3."

**2****nd ****Period- Poetry**

"Your first assignment is to write a poem with something you have just experienced. You have ten minutes." Ulquiorra declared as he was looking at Tia and Toshiro with curiosity. They were completely different from the last time they came in Poetry class. Ulquiorra left the state for a vacation, so he doesn't know what happened. He wasn't one to pry in other people's affairs, so kept quiet.

"Does it have to be long?" Grimmjow asked the teacher.

"Did I say it had to be long? Honestly, you have a brain the size of a germ." Ulquiorra scolded for no reason.

"Let it go, Grimmjow." Ichigo said, not looking away from the paper he was writing. With a very loud sigh, Grimmjow went back to writing his poem.

Ten minutes passed away in concentrated silence, and Ulquiorra was wondering where Ryen was, and why he was taken off the roster.

"Pens down. We'll start from Ichigo, then Grimmjow, then continue on." Ulquiorra said, motioning with his hand for Ichigo to come recite his poem.

**(a/n- These poems I created myself)**

"The name of this is, 'A Blue Haired Idiot'." Ichigo said, and Ulquiorra was interested in it already.

**"A blue haired idiot looked at me**

**He couldn't even count from 1 to 3**

**We became friends**

**And he annoyed me to no end**

**But he never let me down**

**And that idiot's name is Grimmjow**." Ichigo recited, earning a smile from Grimmjow.

"Very nice poem, it describes him completely. Next." Ulquiorra praised as Grimmjow took Ichigo's spot.

"**The name of this is, 'My Teacher'**." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"**I hate my teacher. The End**." Grimmjow said and sat back down. Ulquiorra was not pleased, but the poem fit the rules he set. Harribel stood before the class, her expressionless face back on. Grimmjow hadn't seen it since he punched Renji, but ever since Ryen died, Toshiro and Tia has been like that. Ulquiorra was anxious to hear what the two left had to say.

"**This poem's name is Damnation**." Tia deadpanned out.

"**Stay away from me**

**Don't even look**

**Throw away the key**

**Of the Sacred Book**

**Threaten me with disapproving eyes**

**Enlighten me with false light**

**I am trapped in a circle**

**Of eternal despair**

**With not even a trickle of care**" Harribel recited and Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise. Toshiro took the stage and he also deadpanned out,

"**The name of the poem is A New Way To Bleed.**

**I have found a new way to bleed**

**It is my official decree**

**Flowing to the very creases of my soul**

**It will never cease**

**I am bound to this loneliness**

**Never leaving**

**I will stay quiet**

**Eversleeping**

**But wait, there's a light I see**

**And it is calling, beckoning unto me**

**But this loneliness keeps me bound**

**So I suffer with eternal bleeding, unsound**." Toshiro said, sitting back down. Ulquiorra's eyes widened even further, if that's possible. 'These children's poems are filled with sadness, darkness, loneliness, hatred, and longing to have something return. I have never heard a poem with such intense emotions.' Ulquiorra thought as he reviewed the poems inside his head. He decided to test the children's incredible writing skills.

"Your next assignment is to give me a poem about any word you want. You have 15 minutes." Ulquiorra ordered. Fifteen minutes passed, and Ulquiorra completely ignored Ichigo and Grimmjow's love stories. It was Tia's turn again.

**"I chose the word Sacrifices.**

**Why do people have to suffer**

**When much worse people can take their place?**

**It's as if justice has gone undercover**

**Vanishing without a trace**

**I'm alone in this war against the world**

**The sacrifices just make me want to hurl.**

**There's a part of the world gone now**

**And no one but four cares**

**We are the only ones who take the dares,**

**As injustice wears the Master Crown**." She finished, and Toshiro took her place.

**"The word is Emptiness.**

**It feels like I am incomplete**

**Like something is missing inside of me**

**I long for this side to be completed.**

**I wish I was ignorant**

**Not knowing a part of me is gone**

**I used to fight the pain, but I can't.**

**"The pain has won**." Ulquiorra was surprised at how deep these teens can write poems, and sat down at his desk.

"Why are you taking this course?" Ulquiorra questioned them.

"It was either football or this, and we wanted to stick together, so we chose Poetry." Ichigo explained. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"This class is to teach poetry to young adults who don't know how to write it. These two," he said, motioning to Tia and Toshiro, "are writing poetry that challenges Edgar Allen Poe. They have the ability to write best-selling poetry." He motioned to Ichigo and Grimmjow. "You two have grasped the concept of poetry, but hasn't put your heart in it. Therefore, you do not need to take this class. I will talk to Yamamoto about this now. I will return soon." Ulquiorra concluded, leaving to talk to the principal. Tia and Toshiro's aura of sadness and mourning made the air inside the room thick with it. Ichigo and Grimmjow knew that if they decided to talk, they must use their wording carefully.

"It has been two months, and we have received no response from them. We were even banned from the hospital for no apparent reason. It makes no sense." Tia thought aloud, thinking about her brother.

"I agree. Something is wrong." Toshiro added, then thick silence filled the classroom again as everyone remembered the fallen one. Ulquiorra walked back in with a few papers and sensed the sad atmosphere.

"Let me have your attention. The old man said the paper Yoruichi printed out was a misprint. Here are the corrected papers." Ulquiorra said, passing out the papers he had in his hand. The papers had many more electives than the last one. They had to choose from Spanish, French, Football, Home Ec., Self Defense/Karate Class, Gun Range, Horse Riding, Tennis, Chess, Wrestling, Boxing, Soccer, Baseball or Aquatics.

"We would like to take Boxing." Toshiro and Tia said at the same time.

"Very well, I'll notify Yamamoto. Meanwhile, go to lunch." Ulquiorra instructed.

**Lunch- Eating**

Lunch went by fast, because Orihime and the spider made everyone throw their trays away.

**3****rd ****Period- Physical Education**

"All right everyone, on the bleachers." Ukitake said, and they followed his orders. He was smiling, a lot more than usual.

"The lesson plans came in today, and it says we have to walk for an hour, play a sport, then call it a day!" The coach said, extremely happily for some reason. Everyone took out their iPods, including the coach. Harribel was listening to Evanescence's Hello on repeat, Toshiro was listening to Skillet's Falling Inside The Black on repeat, while Ichigo and Grimmjow were listening to Dev's Shadows with shared earphones. The walked around the track, all in their own little world. Ukitake was SO happy for some reason, he was smiling like he'd just won a million dollars!

**30 minutes of Awesome Walking Later..**

"All right, we're not going to play a sport, so just relax on the bleachers, or you could hang these flyers I have on my desk out around the school. I'll be in my office." Jushiro informed, Harribel and Toshiro agreed to hang the flyers up, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone.

"I still can't believe Ryen's gone." Ichigo said, missing the boy who he was scared of at first. Grimmjow sighed.

"Yeah... he took me in and might as well say raised me. If those bitches wasn't messing with us, nothing would have ever happened." Grimmjow said, reminiscing as they continued to talk about their comrade.

**With The Dragon And Shark...**

Jushiro had gave them a stack of flyers and some tape, and Toshiro had the flyers and Harribel held the tape. They were on the Freshman's floor, who cowered in fear of the ones who killed the entire police force, including S.W.A.T.

"What does it say on those flyers?" Tia asked out of curiosity. Toshiro wasn't paying attention to them himself until Harribel asked him the question. He looked at them, and face fell.

"It says the school is having a costume Halloween party on Halloween, from 6:00 to 12:00pm." Toshiro told her. If Ryen was still here, he would love to go.

**The Author Got Lazy, So Everyone's Back At Toshiro's House...**

"Hm... the Halloween Dance, you wanna go Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. They were in the Game Room alone, because Toshiro and Harribel were locked up in their room.

"Just don't let me drink too much. I get wild. VERY wild."

**THE END**

**The Halloween party next! Poor Toshiro and Harribel... Oh yeah, I'm not gonna be at home tomorrow, so I'll update in two days for apology.**

**1- Should I bring Ryen back? **


	4. Priceless Favor Part 1

**All right then. Hello readers. I know I said I'll update in two days, but we stayed home, and this is the reason. The reason I'm not all 'use an exclamation point on every sentence' is because I have received the horrible news that my aunt Clara has passed away. Anyways, to the story. T_T A little Rangiku time in this chapter and since you wanted Ryen back, he's coming. Also, you see a little character development between the teens. Every chapter I wrote was getting smaller, so I've decided to do 7,000 or more words per chapter**

**A/N- Did hear that FanFiction is deleting all 'M' rated stories? **

**A/N- We have a stripping Toshiro and Tia in this story, so shout with glee. **

**A/N- If anyone needs a poem, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Chapter 4- A Priceless Favor Part 1**

It was a warm evening with a slight cold breeze blowing through the town of Karakura. Every teen was getting ready for the costume party coming up the next day, filling the stores and the streets. It was Friday, and our teens were just getting out of school, Rangiku attracting attention with her ear bursting music shaking the Earth. Ever since the Rukia drama, all of the teens were living with Toshiro, who has gotten State-Of-The-Art security on all of his mansions, making sure no one disturbs them.

"Hey Toshiro, you going to the party?" A random student asked him. He coldly told him no. People had been asking him and Tia that all day long, and they were a little annoyed of it. Rangiku got out of the car, which was playing Raise Your Glass by P!nk. She started letting him drive since she saw him on television handling that Lamborghini like a champ. She also noticed the change he and Harribel underwent after Ryen died, and tried not to get in his way.

"Rangiku, I need you to do something for me..." Toshiro said as the others got into the limo.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked, ready to do anything for her best friend/boss.

"I need you to go pick up an order from Interline Imports as soon as we get to the house. It's an important car to me." Toshiro asked of her.

"All right, Shiro." She agreed and got into the back of the car, since Toshiro doesn't allow people to sit in the passenger seat. Toshiro slipped in the driver's seat and changed the song, letting Paramore's Bloody Sunday play.

**I can't believe the news today**

**I can't close my eyes and make it go away**

**How long must we sing this song?**

Toshiro pulled out of the driveway, nodding his head from side to side slowly at the beat of one of his favorite bands' songs. Rangiku tapped her feet to the slow beat of the song.

**We eat and drink while tomorrow they die**

Toshiro's mind went straight to Ryen once he heard this verse. He willed away the tears.

**Yeah, I wipe the tears from your eyes**

**I wipe your tears away**

**I wipe your tears away**

**I wipe your bloodshot eyes**

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold the tears back as the lyrics of the song got to him. Tears flowed from his eyes and onto his jeans as he remembered him and Ryen's last moments. He raised the window behind the driver's seat so no one would see him wipe his eyes. Harribel was going through the same thing, tears falling as the Paramore singer finished the song. Another song came on from Paramore, the name of it was Adore.

**I don't mean to run**

**But every time you come around I feel more love, than ever**

**And I guess it's too much**

**Maybe we're too young, and I don't even know what's real**

**But I know I've never wanted anything so bad**

**I've never wanted anyone so bad**

**If I let you love me, be the one adored**

**Would you go all the way, and be the one I'm looking for?**

Tears came down like a stream on Toshiro and Harribel's face as memories of the dearly departed raced through their mind. Harribel turned away from the rest of them, so they wouldn't see her crying, but she didn't know that everyone was silently crying, even Rangiku, and trying to hide it. After about 20 minutes, they pulled up on Toshiro's mansion. Toshiro hurriedly got out and went to his room. Everyone else did the same except for Rangiku, who went to go fulfill Toshiro's request. She knew where this place was by heart, because Toshiro ordered all of his cars from this place. She cut Paramore off, not wanting to cry anymore and put some Pop songs on, but it was no use. It didn't change her mood at all. Even if she just saw Ryen about three times, the impact his death had on Toshiro was so intense that it came off on her. She cut the radio off and searched for Evanescence on her phone, because while she was eavesdropping on the teens, she heard him say he liked the band, so she wanted to listen to each and every Evanescence song in memory of Ryen on her hour long drive. She hooked her phone up on the radio and pulled off.

**My black backpack stuck with broken dreams**

**20 bucks should get me through the week**

Rangiku looked at her phone, and it said the name of the song was 'Exodus.' She swayed her head to the very sad music as she drove to the car dealership. An hour later, she pulled to the parking lot of the immense sized building, and walked in. Everything was white, everything the same color.

"May I help you?" An employee with spiky, black hair asked. Her name tag said her name was Tatsuki.

"I'm here for Mister Hitsugaya's order." Rangiku said, feeling much better after listening to Evanescence and crying herself out.

"The C.E.O. personally handles his. Follow me." The girl said with a smile as she walked to the elevator and Rangiku followed. After going up sixty floors, the elevator finally opened and they stepped into an office with a very fox faced man sitting down doing paperwork at his desk.

"Mr. Ichimaru, she's here for Mister Hitsugaya." The secretary informed and went back in the elevator. The man looked up at Rangiku, who blushed because the man was so handsome to her. He had an ever-present smile and his eyes never opened, yet he could see.

"Ah, Master Hitsugaya's driver. Please sit down." The friendly man said, motioning to a nearby white couch... Rangiku never saw this man before, it was usually some bald guy. Rangiku had never acted this way before, all shy and timid, the boys acted like that around HER. She took the man's offer and sat down. The man got up and took a seat in a chair in front of her, a document in tow.

"Hitsugaya was very detailed in how he wanted this particular car. He said it is extremely important him. That's not what I'm worried about, though. What I'm worried about is what he wanted painted on the car." Gin informed, handing her the document. "There's a photos of the car inside. Take a look" The silver haired man offered. Rangiku opened the document, revealing a photo of the top of the car. There were two white snake eyes on the top, with 'Ryen Von DarkRose' underneath it in red. Rangiku's eyed teared up, so she hurried up and closed the document.

"I'm sorry if this bothered you." Gin apologized as he saw a tear drop from Rangiku's pale blue eyes.

"No, it's all right. Ryen was just... an extremely loved one, that's all. He's passed away now." Rangiku told Gin, who's smile disappeared and eyes slid open, revealing icy blue ones.

"I see... follow me." Gin said, leaving back out the elevator with a crying Rangiku. They went to the bottom floor, where they kept all of their very expensive cars. Actually, Toshiro called them almost every day for some kind of new modified car, so Toshiro really owns the place in a way.

"He wanted an ebony black Ferrari with tinted black windows, snake eyes on the top, a beautiful sight of a full moon shining down on the sea with bright stars, with a castle nearby on a cliff on the hood, and a white snake and a dragon made of ice wrapped around each other on both sides of it. The trunk has two long fangs and a forked tongue stretching out. The name Ryen Von DarkRose and black roses is on every part of the car. Toshiro said to make the interior special. It's a very unique and exotic looking car." Gin told her. Rangiku inwardly sighed. Now she was going to have to look at Ryen for a whole hour. She decided to ask the man out, rejection isn't going to make her even MORE sad than she was going to be.

"Mr. Ichimaru, would you like to go out somewhere?" Matsumoto asked the man, who closed his eyes back and smile came back.

"Well, you're very straightforward. Of course. Here's my business card, call me when you're ready." Gin said, handing a surprised Rangiku his card.

"Here are the very unique made keys to the car. I'll see you, say, 7:00?" Gin said, putting the keys in Rangiku's hand.

"Yeah. 7:00, Toshiro's mansion." Rangiku said, sadness completely gone.

"One more thing before you go, don't be sad. A face like that is meant to be smiling. Bye bye now." Gin said, making his wave to the elevator. With one last wave, he was lifted by the elevator and out of sight. Rangiku smiled and hopped in the air.

"Hell yeah! Things are lookin' up for Rangiku baby!" She yelled in glee then made her way to the car. She got in, looking at the very impressive interior. What stood out to Rangiku though, was the radio. A very realistic snake's mouth was stretched out, fangs and all, and inside it was a radio. Rangiku got in the driver's seat, shut the door, and the car spoke to her, scaring the hell out of her.

"Welcome. Where would you like to go and what would you like to listen to Rangiku Matsumoto?" The car asked her. Rangiku didn't know what to say.

"Um, I want to listen to some more of that Evanescence, and want to go to Toshiro's mansion."

"Very well. I will create a playlist of Evanescence songs and take you to your destination. Would you like some lasagna?" The car asked.

"Um, I guess so?"

"Here is your lasagna. Be careful, it's hot." The car warned as the ceiling opened above Rangiku, bringing down some smoking lasagna with a fork in it. Her seatbelt strapped itself on and the car pulled off by itself. She put the fang shaped key into the glove compartment.

"Master Toshiro named me DarkRose." The car answered. Rangiku smiled, she could SO get used to this.

"Ryen, I will never forget you." She said, kissing a black rose hanging on the rearview mirror. Then, she saw something amazing and gasped. The car could go to 400 mph!

**At The Melancholy Mansion...**

Tia was currently in the Jacuzzi, trying to wash her troubles away, but was failing miserably. It was 5:28pm at the time, and Harribel sighed.

"Why did you have to go, Ryen? Out of all the people in the world, why you?" Harribel asked, talking to no one.

"Room for two?" A bloodshot eyed Toshiro asked, sulking.

"The water's just the right temperature." Harribel informed. Toshiro slid in the pool, not even worrying to take off his clothes. They both sighed in sadness, not knowing what to do about this situation.

"Even if was two days, you had an enormous impact on Ryen. He never smiled, or even showed emotion towards anything. Actually, we both were like that, until we met you two." Harribel said. Toshiro didn't even try to widen his eyes, but he was still a little surprised.

"I didn't know that." Toshiro said, brows furrowing together. Harribel nodded.

"Yes, as unbelievable as it seems, there are a boatload of things even I don't know about Ryen, but I feel like I should share what I know with you, if you feel like listening."

"Of course I do." Toshiro said, ears open,

"Well, I really don't know where to start. How about you ask me questions and I'll tell you?"

"All right, then. Has Ryen ever had anyone show him affection before?" Harribel nodded.

"He had only one other partner and his name was Aiden in the ninth grade." Harribel started, and then shook her head in sympathy. "Aiden and Ryen were together for a whole year, until he found out that Aiden had been stealing money from him. That's when Ryen changed into the cold and emotionless side. I was just like this because it's just me." Toshiro was a little angry at Aiden for doing that, but Harribel added, "That is also when he decided he wanted to be an assassin, and his pythons ate good that night." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Serves him right. Why did he change his name?" Harribel closed her eyes and looked away, looking exactly like Ryen when she did so.

"...After the experiment, they sent Ryen back to our parents, who quickly disowned him, even IF he wasn't even one years old yet. They actually tossed the poor Ryen in the garbage, and left him there until the garbage men came and took him into a shelter. They died the same day from unknown causes, leaving us all of the money. I didn't want the money, the cars, clothes, or anything else but my brother. Fate brought us together as one of my parents' butlers named Sun-Sun took over the house. She searched endlessly for Ryen, and finally found him after two years, three states away in a circus. Ryen changed his name because he did not want to hold the Harribel's family name, and I don't blame him." Toshiro turned his face up in disgust at how Ryen's parents treated him. "Now let me ask you something, Toshiro. Where did you and him go when you left from the rooftop?" Tia asked the water soaked Toshiro, who turned his gaze to the supposed to be calming water.

"He...he took me to an abandoned castle he said was left to him, and it had the most amazing view! It was really beautiful." Toshiro explained. Tia raised an eyebrow.

"That must be where he used to disappear to all of the time. Every night, around about 10 to 12 o' clock, he used to disappear for hours, at first I was worried that he had left, but he always came back afterwards, so I left it alone." Harribel commented. Just then, a blaring radio screeched to a stop in the garage. They automatically knew who it was. Rangiku came running to Toshiro with excitement flowing in her veins.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! I was listening to Evanescence in tribute to Ryen when I left, and went to go pick up the car, which is KICKASS! And I met Mr. Ichimaru, and then he showed me the car. And then I got a date! And I found out I LOVE Evanescence now!" Rangiku said quickly, jumping up and down in happiness.

"Where is the car key?" Toshiro asked Rangiku, who fished the said key out of her pocket and gave it to Toshiro, careful not to cut him with the sharpness of the fang key.

"All right, go get ready for your date." Toshiro ordered, and Rangiku happily obliged. Harribel was curious.

"You bought a new car? What kind is it?" She asked. Toshiro smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Let's go get some clothes and I'll show you. I think you'll love it." Toshiro said, getting up.

**A Change Of Clothes Later...**

Toshiro guided Tia to his vast garage, and showed her the car he bought. She instantly teared up, and this was NOT like her to be so emotional. She closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears.

"Toshiro, it's- it's..." Tia started, but couldn't get it out for stuttering and stammering.

"Come on, let's take a ride." Toshiro said to the equally emotional Tia, who got in the car with him.

"Welcome Toshiro and Harribel. Where would you like to go and eat?" The car asked, surprising Tia.

"I'm driving myself DarkRose, and nothing to eat for us." Toshiro told DarkRose.

"Very well, and what about music?" Toshiro looked at the big screened radio, and it seemed Rangiku was already listening to Evanescence, so Toshiro just told the car to continue the songs, and pulled off. The car did as it was told, playing Evanescence's Taking Over Me.

**You don't remember me, but I, remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

As the song continued, Toshiro was driving through a passageway in a forest.

**You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand.**

**I knew you loved me then**

It was a very emotional drive, but they pushed through the sadness, tears being their candle shining in the darkness. Toshiro stopped the car.

"We're here. It'll be quicker if we flash stepped." Toshiro said, grabbing the black rose from the rearview mirror and appearing on top of the castle, Tia following him closely behind.

"This is the spot... the spot that he took me to. He said he used to sit and just look at the view when he's very happy about something, or very troubled." Toshiro informed Tia. The two lie and watched the beautiful view of a sunset in sorrowful peace.

**With Ichigo...**

Ichigo felt like shit, just like everyone else who were still mourning for their lost friend. He lie in bed, wallowing in despair as tears came out of his eyes like it was raining. It hurt to see his lifelong friend in such a state, and hurt worse that his new best friends were sad, too. He turned and looked at the clock, seeing that it's almost seven o' clock.

Knock Knock

Ichigo wiped his eyes and straightened himself up quickly, trying to hide traces of him crying.

"Come in." Ichigo said, and the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Grimmjow, his hair was very messy, eyes were bloodshot, and still had his school clothes on.

"Ichigo, let's get our mind off of things. Come with me." Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo by his arm and pulling him through the halls of the mansion and into the Game Room. "Whaddya want to play?" Grimmjow asked with a more gruff voice than usual.

"...I guess something with co-op." Ichigo suggested as Grimmjow rambled through thousands of Xbox games until he found Call of Duty MW3 and slipped it in. They sat with each other on the same beanie, and started a co-op campaign on Easy difficulty. Grimmjow wanted to relieve his mind, so brought up any topic he could think of.

"So what are you going to wear to the party tomorrow?" Grimmjow asked, shooting some people on the game.

"It's gonna be a secret until the time comes." Ichigo said with a smirk. He was going to enjoy this party. Grimmjow frowned.

"A secret? We're going to it tomorrow, so why won't you just tell me?" Grimmjow questioned. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nope." Ichigo said childishly. Grimmjow smiled, not only at Ichigo's shy cuteness but at how the atmosphere has changed. It was playful, not depressing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Ichigo was a tad bit worried about Grimmjow's inability to keep boyfriend or girlfriend. They had been together for two months, and so far everything was going better than fantastic. They were dating, going out to eat and the movies like a normal couple, with Grimmjow's constant public shows of affection making Ichigo's heart glow wings and flutter. It might sound all lovey-dovey, but it was real. Ichigo hadn't had a boyfriend/girlfriend in his life, and Grimmjow was being so patient with him.

"Boys! I'm going out tonight, so don't tear the place up." Rangiku said sing songy, coming in the room glowing. The couple paused the game, raised their eyebrow and looked back at her.

"And who exactly are you going out with?" Ichigo asked, disbelieving that Rangiku the sleep with everyone woman was actually dating.

"I just met him today! His name's Gin Ichimaru. He's on his way now!" And right on cue, the doorbell rang. "See you guys later!" Rangiku said, rushing to the door. They went back to gaming, surprised.

"Unbelievable." Grimmjow said, even only knowing her for two months, each of those days she brought a different boy home.

"Well, maybe she'll settle down with this Gin." Ichigo said with sigh. Grimmjow grunted in agreement as they continued to kill terrorists on the game. After two hours of gameplay, but Grimmjow noticed something.

"Where are Tia and Hitsugaya? I haven't seen them since school ended." He asked, just noticing they were gone.

"Come to think of it, you're right." Ichigo said, also noticing. Grimmjow pulled out his cellphone and dialed Tia's number.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow noticed that her voice wasn't as emotionless as it was before.

"Where are you? And where is Toshiro? Why didn't you tell us you were going to leave?" Grimmjow questioned like a parent that has been looking for his children.

"We will be back in a few minutes."

"All right, you had me and Ichigo worried."

"Goodbye." And the conversation ended. Harribel turned to Toshiro, who was still looking at the very image that was painted on the hood of the car he is driving.

"My mother told me something. She said roses mean 'remember.'" Toshiro started.

"Remember?" The green eyed teen asked, not hearing that before.

"Yeah, remember. Come hold the rose with me." Tia came and gripped the rose with Toshiro.

"All right, Ryen. We're about to go, but we are going to have a surprise for you when we get to the mansion. We leave this rose as a memory of Ryen Von DarkRose, the best person someone could have around." Toshiro recited he and Harribel placing the black rose on the spot Ryen took Toshiro that night. A tear trailed down their faces as they got into DarkRose and made their way back to the mansion. Grimmjow and Ichigo were surprised that the white and blond haired teens came and sat down next to them on the beanies.

"Who's up for a little celebration?" Toshiro said out of nowhere.

"I will be glad to join." Tia added. The couple with strange colored hair was confused.

"Everyone, get dressed and go to the basement, and not the one with the theater, the one next to it at 12:00pm tonight." Toshiro ordered and left the room.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just do what he says. And make sure you wear all black." Harribel said, also leaving out of the room and avoiding the question.

"I wonder what they're up to..." Grimmjow said absently, and then cursed.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"We forgot our homework from Mayuri!" Grimmjow exclaimed. Ichigo cursed also and they went to go do it, why and it's a Friday, I don't know. They went in Grimmjow's room and started on it.

"x*y= 144 when x is 2.." Ichigo whispered the problem aloud. (*=times)

"The answer's seventy-two." Grimmjow answered he finished the tenth problem. Ichigo's eyes widened as he glanced over at Grimmjow's paper.

"What the hell? You're almost finished! I just started on the first problem!" Ichigo yelled in surprise. Grimmjow looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. You're still on the first problem?" Grimmjow made a 'tsk tsk tsk' noise, annoying Ichigo.

"How can you be so idiotic but when it comes to work you're a genius?" Ichigo asked.

"Ryen was strict about me learning, so I guess so." Grimmjow said, completely serious. Ichigo smiled deviously as he found out how he can use this for his advantage. He put his workbook and paper in his book bag, and started watching television.

"What're you doing? You're not fin-" Ichigo kissed him to hush him up.

"If you let me copy, you might get more." Ichigo whispered into Grimmjow's ear, smirking.

"Whatever you say." Grimmjow said, hoping to see that side of Ichigo more. After the homework was finished, they decided to watch a little TV.

"This is so cool. Toshiro has unlimited and free Netflix!" Ichigo said he scrolled though the movies on the enormous plasma screen.

"Let's try Scary Movie 2, I haven't seen that one before." Grimmjow suggested. Ichigo picked the hilarious movie, and the happy couple watched it in peace.

Meanwhile, excited servants slid across the hallways happily, smiling and following their Toshiro and Tia's orders. They got a month's vacation and now this! They were beaming as they finished setting up the decorations in the basement.

"All right! This looks great!" Hitsugaya commented on the impressive job the staff did with the decorations. He and Tia were feeling much better now that they were about to do this.

"All right, now that we're finished, everyone get properly dressed!" Tia added happily. The almost one hundred person staff left out of the bigger-than-a-house basement, chattering amongst themselves. Toshiro sighed.

"Are we doing the right thing, Tia?" He asked, a small of shred doubt in the back of his head.

"I'm sure he would want us to move on, not be life drained all of our lives." Toshiro nodded, and smiled.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had just finished watching the movie, and their room starting shaking. They panicked at first, holding each other like little girls, (no offense, it's just a saying) but once they heard the singer, they looked at the time. It was 11:50pm, then they realized they had to go to the basement like Toshiro told them, and got dressed. They weren't sure what to wear, so they chose casual wear. Since they were to wear all black, Grimmjow decided to follow Ichigo and go for a black tee with some black faded jeans, also some all black Nikes. They made their way through the vibrating halls and a new song came on. They got closer to the basement, the lyrics became clearer. It was Rihanna's Birthday Cake.

**Come and put yo name it**

**Put yo name it**

**It's not even my birthday**

**But he want to lick the icing off**

"So Toshiro's having a party?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess so. Let's have fun while we can." Grimmjow said, opening the door to the basement, and both of them froze. It wasn't a party, it was a rave. There was a huge disco ball in the middle of the ceiling, and all of the staff had neon bracelets, glow sticks, and many other neon accessories on their clothes, which was the only light in the vast basement. Tia was the DJ, headphones on and pounding her head to the pounding bass of the song, making her hair follow her actions. There was huge bar An unlimited number of neon accessories were hanging on the walls, free for someone to grab next to a bar, filled with drink ranging from wine to water. There was a stage in the back of the room in the shape of the letter T, and a microphone stand in the middle of it, and the curtains were currently closed.

"Son of a bitch!" Rangiku yelled out as she walked behind the frozen pair. "I cannot BELIEVE he is partying without me!" She ran off to go change her dress out for something more casual.

**Remember how we did it, remember how we did it**

**If you still wanna kiss it, come and get it**

"Well, let's go!" Ichigo said, pulling Grimmjow into the crowd of ecstatic employees. The song changed to Dev and Far East Movement's Like A G6.

**Poppin' bottles in the ice**

**Like a blizzard**

**When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard**

The crowd cheered for the change of songs, Grimmjow and Ichigo dancing with each other to the music.

"Hey, where's Toshiro!" Ichigo asked, still dancing. Grimmjow furrowed his brows.

"I don't know, actually!" Grimmjow confessed, thinking about where he could be.

"All right everyone! Let's turn it up!" An enjoying herself Harribel said as she changed the song to The Cataracts' Top Of The World.

**Boy you know you get me high**

**Won't you take me for a ride?**

**Tell me where you want to go**

The heavy techno song started, and Harribel took a little break from DJ'ing and went backstage to visit a smiling backstage Toshiro, who had many neon rings and bracelets on.

"You sure you want to do this, Toshiro?" Tia asked, a little unsure and not to mention embarrassed at what she was about to do. Toshiro chuckled.

"It's something I want to do for Ryen and for myself. You don't have to join me, you know." Toshiro said.

"No, I want to do this. I'm sure Ryen would be laughing at me. Let me go tell someone to be the DJ."

"Tell them to play Dancing In The Dark." Tia nodded, and went to go get Rangiku, but she had already came and took over the DJ studio. Harribel shook her head at Rangiku's enthusiastic DJ-ing.

"COME ON! LET'S GET IT! YEAH! DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!" Rangiku shouted into the microphone. Tia made her way over to the screaming orange haired female tapped her on the shoulder. Rangiku took the headphones off.

"What's up?"

"I need you to play Dancing In The Dark in exactly three minutes, press this button, and try to spice things up a bit when we get on stage." Tia requested.

"All right, but what have you got planned?" Rangiku asked. No one could see it, but a red tint came on Tia's cheeks.

"Y-You'll see in a bit." The green eyed girl said, hurrying back to behind the curtains. Toshiro was getting dressed, putting on some leather boots. Tia sighed out of nervousness.

"All right Ryen, I'm doing this for you." Tia said, trying to relieve some of the embarrassment and nervousness.

**Approximately 3 Minutes Later..**

Rangiku did what Tia asked of her, dimming the lights and pressing the red button, making the curtains open and two gold poles rise up from the bottom of the 'T' shaped stage. Rangiku cut the song that was currently playing off, and realized what the two were going to do.

"All right everyone, we have a special request from our very own boss Toshiro and Harribel." Rangiku announced through the microphone, gaining the attention. Ichigo and Grimmjow was tired and sweaty from dancing and were at the bar, sipping on a martini. It was Ichigo's first time drinking one, and he liked it.

"Did I just hear right?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.(If you want to, start the said song so you can feel like you're there. I know I am.)

"I think so." Grimmjow said, not sure what to expect. The intro to Dancing In The Dark played, and Ichigo and Grimmjow's eyes could've popped out of their sockets as they saw Toshiro and Harribel enter the stage from the side. Toshiro had a black leather jacket on, with nothing underneath, revealing his little toned body and some very tight fitting short-shorts that didn't even reach his knees. Harribel was only wearing a black one piece with some shiny black heels. Toshiro was just wearing some black socks. The crowd roared for the two as they stalked their way to the poles.

Tia wasn't going to lie, she was so nervous right now. She put on her poker face and gripped the pole, Toshiro doing the same.

**On the waist, through my hair**

**Think about it when you touch me there**

They moved in sync as they slid their hands from their thighs to their hair, arched their backs and closed their eyes.

**Close my eyes, here you are**

**All alone, dancing in the dark**

For added effect, Rangiku made the lights flash every second so the audience can see something like pictures of them. Harribel mentally thanked her for this. The two performing thought about Ryen when they closed their eyes and smiled.

**Tell me baby, if it's wrong**

**To let my hands, do what they want**

**Late at night, I pretend we are**

**All alone, dancing in the dark**

The pole dancing started as the two moved as one and they gripped the pole, wrapped their legs around it grinded against the pole, earning another cheer from the more than likely tipsy or drunk audience. Ichigo and Grimmjow's jaws smacked the table as they watched their well-known friends perform like no other.

**I got a sex drive, push to start.**

**P-p-push to start, got a sex drive push to start.**

They performed an upside down split while gripping the pole, hooked one leg around the pole and spun around, wolf whistles filling the room. They slid back down the pole, wrapping their arms around it behind their head and hip rolling towards the audience. Rangiku was envious of the both of them, they could move better than her! She sat her elbow on the portable studio, mistakenly pushing a button that dumps water on the performers and helping their performance. The ceiling above them opened, and water fell on them. They weren't paying it any mind though, they were thinking about how Ryen would be reacting to this whole rave thrown for him.

**Dancing In The Dark...**

The song trailed off, and the erotic dancing teens finished it off with whipping their hair back and doing a split on the stage, and thunderous applause and cheering rattled the basement for the teens. Ichigo and Grimmjow joined in the cheering after getting over the shock. Rangiku put the spotlight on Toshiro and Harribel, who were now standing up, arm on each other's shoulders and smiling. Toshiro grabbed the microphone.

"This whole thing was a celebration for the dearly departed Ryen Von DarkRose. Let us give a toast to our family, friend, and lover. To Ryen." they said together, letting tears of joy escape.

"To Ryen!" The crowd said, holding up their drinks.

"Now all of you are drunk, go take another paid vacation." Toshiro ordered, and they happily said their goodbyes and left. It was just Toshiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rangiku and Tia left in the room. The tearful two made their way to the bar and sat down. Rangiku decided to be the bartender now.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"I have my ways." The experienced two quoted from Ryen. Matsumoto fixed everyone some margaritas, and sat down with the group with her own martini.

"You little devils sure know how to party." Rangiku said, taking a sip from her glass.

"Being around you affects people in strange ways." Toshiro said, everyone laughed. There was a comfortable silence, but Grimmjow cut through it as always.

"So, have you changed your minds about goin' to the party?" He asked the non-drinking teens. Rangiku happily downed their drinks.

"*sighs* I guess I'll go. What about you Tia?" Toshiro asked.

"Maybe it will be good for us." The blonde said answered.

"Well, what are you going to wear?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro and Harribel's mind went blank. They really didn't know the answer to that question, or any suggestion.

"..."

"..."

Rangiku sighed at their lack of fashion.

"We're going costume shopping at 12:00 on the dot tomorrow you two." Rangiku said, filling up four more glasses and gulping them down. Toshiro groaned. Going shopping with Rangiku was hell. She picks up everything out of a store, and store owners love it when she comes in. They call her the 'Miracle Woman' because she buys everything!

"Rangiku-" Toshiro started, but she cut him off.

"No buts. We're gonna have you best costumes ever made! And I know just the person to call!" Rangiku slurred, before getting light headed and falling out of her stool. After carrying a passed out from drinking Rangiku, everyone went to their back to their beds, feeling much better than before. Rangiku had forgotten she had even suggested the idea.

**The Next Day... (Saturday)**

Toshiro was already up eating a bowl of Lucky Charms while watching Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1, when an idea popped in his head, a very good one at that. He got his phone off of the dresser and dialed Yumichika's number.

"This is Yumichika's Beautiful Designs, how may I help you?"

"It's Toshiro, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it my dear Hitsugaya?"

"Come over here immediately."

"Yes sir!" Toshiro finished off his cereal and went to Harribel's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and she was in still in her shark pajamas.

"I have an idea about our costumes. Can you get dressed and meet me in the basement?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course."

A few minutes later, Yumichika came and all of them were in the basement, and the beautiful faced boy brought a boatload of supplies with him.

"So what's the rush?" The designer asked.

"Here are the sketches." Toshiro handed him a picture of him of in Bankai, and Tia in her Ressurecion form, minus the sword arm. Instead, she had a tall trident, water encircling it.

"My, my, my! These are fabulous! I just need measurements and I'll get to work on them immediately!"

Meanwhile Ichigo and Grimmjow still sleeping, until they heard an eardrum bursting scream. They rushed to the source, which was Rangiku's room! The worried couple burst through the door!

"What happened?"

"I got a hangover and the sun got in my eyes..." Rangiku whined as she pulled the covers over her head. Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn't believe what they were hearing. They left, slamming the door.

"Let's get some breakfast." Ichigo suggested. They settled on some cereal and went back to their shared room, and watched Naruto together.

"What's your favorite Sonic game?" Grimmjow asked as the show went to commercial.

"I would have to say... Sonic The Hedgehog." Ichigo answered. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Puh-lease. Sonic Unleashed was the best." Grimmjow argued.

"Sonic The Hedgehog takes the longest to beat, therefore making it the best."

"Sonic Unleashed is totally longer!"

"Why don't we just see about that in the game room then?"

"Fine!"

**Six Hours Of Dedicated Gameplay Later...**

"Told you." Ichigo said as he JUST started Silver's story, while Grimmjow had beaten the game.

"Whatever." Grimmjow said, pouting. Ichigo thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"It's 5:30, we need to get ready for the party." Ichigo notified, and they were off to take a shower.

Yumichika just finished the expertly crafted costumes, and looked at his work.

"It is so fabulous! I can't wait until the school sees you! I must now take my leave you beauties, there's a silver haired man that needs my expertise. Bye!" The excited boy said as he left. Tia and Toshiro looked at each other, then in the mirror.

"These costumes are amazing." Tia said, feeling the bone-like substance that's on her with astonishment.

"I wasn't expecting him to copy it EXACTLY like I drew it! He made me the sword! Even these wings move when I move my shoulder!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"We should get going now. The party's about to start.

**With Our Coach Ukitake... (Prepare To Gasp)**

He walked into the room with a now recovered Ryen sitting up on the hospital bed.

"Thank you for this, Mr. Ukitake. You visited me every day, paid for my surgery and even got a costume made for the party. They are going to be so surprised." Ryen said.

"You're welcome. I told the hospital to keep them away while you healed, so they think you're dead. Well, you were dead for a few days until a miracle happened. I must admit, that Yumichika has some talent. Those wings he made for you are so realistic." Jushiro said, touching a feather.

"Yes, now let's head off to the party. But first, let's visit someone." Ryen said with an evil smirk. Ryen flash stepped into Rukia's jail cell, opening his wings, baring his fangs and hissing at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, and Ryen flash stepped out of the cell as the guards came and transferred her to the mental institution.

"No! I saw it! It was a demon! I swear!" Rukia screamed as they put her in a straightjacket.

**With Our Teens...**

They split up into twos, Toshiro and Tia then Ichigo and Grimmjow and made an agreement to all show their costumes to each other when it was ready to go, and now it was time to go. They made their way to the garage, anxious to see each other's costumes. As soon as they caught eyesight of each other, they rushed to each other's costumes. Grimmjow was in his Ressurecion form, and Ichigo was in his full Hollow form. (The one that fought Ulquiorra)

"Oh my God! Ichigo, you look so damn evil!" Toshiro commented. He jumped back when the hollowed out eyes moved. "Yumichika did those, didn't he?" Toshiro asked as he noticed how detailed they were.

"You know it. But look at you two. Tia Harribel, Queen of The Water, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, King of The Ice." Grimmjow joked.

"Ichigo say something. You're scaring me just standing there." Toshiro said.

"Sorry. I just thinking about how the hell Yumichika managed to do these! We look like some sort of popular anime characters or something." Ichigo said, not knowing that they are. (Haha)

"All right then, let's go show these things off." Toshiro said, making his way to DarkRose. "You guys take the limo, I'm taking DarkRose." Only Tia knew of the car, and Ichigo and Grimmjow were staring at it with curiosity.

**At School...**

Toshiro and the limo pulled up, catching the attention of the thousands of students. Toshiro got out of DarkRose first, gasps all over as the crowd literally felt the coldness surrounding the boy with the ice wings. The rest of them got out, and more gasps came out, but screams as Ichigo came out of the limo and started running after everybody, clawing at them.

"Ichigo, get back here!" Grimmjow called as Ichigo made a girl faint because he roared in her face. Somehow, Yumichika put in a voice distorting machine in the costume for added effect. Ichigo laughed, earning more screams as everyone made their way into the building. The halls were decorated with hanging skeletons, spiders, ghosts and everything else you can imagine. The gang made their way into the gym, where a very, very creepy looking Ulquiorra was standing. He was in his second form, Segunda Etapa, wings and all.

"Your costumes are very detailed. Yumichika must have made them." Ulquiorra said, glaring at Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, holding up a claw.

"Even if these aren't school hours, you're still trash." Ulquiorra said, taking his leave. The enormous gym was filled with students with masks on, dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller. No one knows how, but Rangiku was DJ-ing... again! Skeletons hung from the walls and robot giant spiders crawled on the walls.

"Let's dance!" Toshiro said, and everyone joined the dance floor. From his office, Jushiro was smiling from ear to ear. He had Yumichika to give Ryen black angel wings, a set of black claws, and a high collared black cloak. He was going as a vampire, and Ukitake found out he already had fangs, so it was perfect for Ryen, who was on his way to the party. He said he had to go do something. Jushiro couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces!

**The End**

**1- Has anyone played Bleach Soul Ressurecion or DDR? My birthday is June 28****th, and I'm trying to get one of those games, or even both. Can you give me a like, review or something on them? Thank you. **

.


End file.
